


Подходи по одному // Come At Me

by Yomiko



Series: Принять меры // Taking Action [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Fix-It, Killer Robots, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Translation, Zombies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiko/pseuds/Yomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив получает урок популярной психологии, водит родстер, разгоняет нахальных роботов-убийц, покоряет тетрис, выигрывает четвертак, покупает брюки, сражается с нежитью и теряет голову от Тони Старка и Пеппер Поттс.<br/>Обычная жизнь супергероя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come At Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427806) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



> Переведено на **All Out Big Bang 2016**  
>  Иллюстратор: [Yomiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiko/pseuds/Yomiko)

— Кем ты хотел стать?

Тони спросил это как-то раз, ни с того ни с сего; он сидел в мастерской, зажав в зубах заклепочник. Он занимался щитом, менял на нем стропы, а Стив сидел напротив и пристально наблюдал. Он очень не любил подпускать кого-то к щиту, но кожаные стропы окончательно перетерлись, и он не знал, к кому еще можно обратиться. Он чувствовал себя хамом, даже когда позвонил Тони — они едва ли общались, разве что в боевой обстановке или, как сейчас, когда Стиву было что-то нужно — но Тони записал свой номер в его телефон и отдельно сказал, мол, если тебе понадобятся новые игрушки, звони.

Вот он и позвонил, и Тони сказал — да, конечно, заходи — когда он объяснил, в чем дело, и нерешительно отдал щит, а потом они сидели в неуютном молчании, пока Тони работал.

— Хотел стать? — переспросил Стив, когда сообразил, что молчание слишком уж затянулось.

— Ну да, — Тони вынул заклепочник изо рта и пробил отверстие в полоске кожи. — Ты понимаешь. До синих панталон и большой буквы «А» на лбу. Кем ты хотел стать?

Стив непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Солдатом.

Тони смазал края отверстия чем-то, что сохло и застывало прямо на глазах.

— Ага, а до войны? Ну то есть. Ты же хотел кем-то стать?

— До войны мне было семнадцать, — сказал Стив, чуть удивленно.

— Но все равно, ты же к чему-то в жизни стремился?

— Ну, а ты кем хотел быть?

Тони взглянул на него снизу вверх.

— Хотел делать оружие. Как отец.

Зацепил за живое. Ох.

— И компьютеры, и роботов, — добавил Тони, уже веселей, и снова взялся за работу. — Не меняй тему. Кем ты хотел стать, когда закончил школу?

Стив неловко поерзал.

— Ну, к началу войны я уже, можно сказать, закончил.

Тони снова взглянул на него.

— В семнадцать?

— Я вроде как бросил.

Это уже привлекло внимание; Тони отложил стропу и уставился на него.

— Капитан Америка даже школу не закончил?

— Мне нужно было на что-то жить! — принялся возражать Стив. — Тогда это было в порядке вещей. И в любом случае, вряд ли школа научила бы меня чему-то еще. Я бы сам быстрее выучился, даже работая.

— Ладно, малолетний преступник, и что же ты делал?

— Продавал обувь, — сказал Стив, со всем чувством собственного достоинства, на какое был способен.

— Капитан Америка бросил школу и стал продавцом обуви, — сказал Тони, ухмыляясь. — Ух ты. Это должно попасть в прессу.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Лучше, чем чистильщик ботинок.

— Ты чистил ботинки?

— В этом нет ничего плохого, — Стив нахмурился. — И не то чтобы я был один такой. Я и газетами торговал. Ох, это был кошмар. Вставать в четыре утра, в холод собачий, выкрикивать заголовки, а там обычно не было ничего веселого… — он покачал головой.

— Погоди, а сколько тебе было лет, когда ты стал чистильщиком ботинок? — спросил Тони, снова взялся за заклепочник и занялся другим концом стропы.

— Четырнадцать.

— Четырнадцать?

— Ну, мама заболела и… — Стив отвел взгляд, потому что Тони наблюдал за ним исподлобья, хоть все еще наклонялся над стропой. — Понадобились деньги на врачей, и кто-то должен был зарабатывать на еду. Я бросил школу, начал продавать газеты и чистить ботинки. Потом… когда она умерла, меня взяли к себе родители Баки, отправили обратно в школу. Но я стал еще одним ртом, который нужно было кормить, да еще и оплачивать счета от врачей — я ведь постоянно болел. Мне не хотелось садиться им на шею. Когда я не болел, то вставал в четыре утра и шел продавать газеты вместе с Баки, потом мы шли в школу, после уроков он возвращался домой, присматривать за младшими сестрами, а я чистил ботинки.

— Ни хрена ж себе, — Тони покачал головой.

— Ну, на еду хватало. Когда мне было шестнадцать, один из ребят в магазине уволился, и мне предложили место продавца. Зарплата была хорошая. Ну, на то время. Так что я бросил школу, начал работать, а потом началась война. — Стив внимательно рассматривал собственные руки. — Я хотел пойти воевать за свою страну, это была главная причина, почему я продолжал пытаться, но… Понимаешь, армия — это еще трехразовая кормежка и гарантированная работа. Когда Баки завербовался, это и правда облегчило жизнь его родителей, особенно после того, как он начал пересылать деньги домой.

Тони закрепил стропу на скобе с внутренней стороны щита, его руки проворно касались металла, который когда-то ковал его отец.

— Не все мы могли позволить себе выбирать, — сказал Стив, но постарался, чтобы в его голосе не прозвучала горечь. Ему нравилось то, что он делал теперь, нравилось, что он Капитан Америка, но расти, зная, какие ограниченные у него возможности, тоже было непросто.

Тони срезал другую истрепавшуюся стропу, взял полосу новой кожи и приложил к старой, прежде чем приняться за нее.

— Но ты же хотел чего-то большего? — спросил он, когда пробивал отверстия на концах и закреплял их.

— Большего — нет, правда, — сказал Стив. — Может быть, чего-то другого.

Тони взглянул на него, приподнял брови.

— Я думал, может, стать архитектором. У меня получалось рисовать карандашом, — продолжал Стив. — После войны я мог поступить в колледж, по закону о правах военнослужащих, если бы они отпустили меня со службы.

Он шумно вздохнул. Уже прошло достаточно времени — теперь все казалось таким далеким — чтобы он мог говорить о Баки, о Пегги и Говарде без тоскливой, захлестывающей боли от потери.

— Я думал, что… женюсь, получу образование, найду работу. Твой… твой отец сказал, что наймет меня на место чертежника.

— Да, что ни говори о папаше, а помочь в трудные времена он никогда не отказывался, — согласился Тони, закрепляя вторую стропу. — И на нераскрытые таланты у него был нюх.

— Он научил меня основам землемерной съемки. Хватало, чтобы чертить карты к рапортам.

— Архитектор, значит, да?

— Им платят больше, чем художникам, — сказал Стив — Я хотел завести семью.

— Но рисовать тебе нравилось больше?

Стив снова уставился на свои ладони. Он уже много лет не держал в руках ни угля, ни кисти.

— Понимаешь, тут в чем дело, — сказал он, — вот эта идея, насчет того, чтобы получать деньги за то, что занимаешься любимым делом, не была такой уж популярной в тридцатые. Ты должен был обеспечивать семью. Ты делал то, что умел, ради того, чтобы зарабатывать достаточно, а если у тебя была… скажем, первая любовь, то это оставалось просто хобби. Рисование мне удавалось и нравилось, вот только его вряд ли хватило бы.

Он улыбнулся и сжал кулаки.

— До проекта «Перерождение». Мне нравится то, что я делаю, Тони. И тебе, должно быть, тоже, иначе ты бы этим не занимался. Ты ведь не обязан.

Тони подергал стропу.

— Обязан.

— Нет, не на самом деле. У тебя есть деньги, власть… выбор…

— Не в этом, — Тони отложил щит и взглянул на Стива. — Первые тридцать лет жизни я потратил на то, чтобы создавать орудия убийства. И никакие оправдания и обоснования, никакой искренний патриотизм, который человек получше меня мог бы вложить в это дело, не могут изменить тот факт, что я зарабатывал на войнах. Целой жизни, положенной на защиту людей, не хватит, чтобы это исправить. Ты до конца своих дней можешь жить за счет репутации Капитана…

— Это просто неприлично!

— Но возможно. Так что, если у меня есть выбор, у тебя он тоже есть.

— Я бы никогда… — Стив поймал взгляд Тони, разжал кулаки и кивнул. — Да. Точно.

Тони протянул ему щит.

— Проверь. Я могу подтянуть стропы.

— Спасибо.

— Любой предлог, лишь бы подержаться за эту прелесть, — добавил Тони, и Стив склонил голову. — Кусок чистейшего вибраниума, выкованный в идеально сбалансированный инструмент. Мы со стариком не всегда ладили, но я уважаю мастерство. А это — одна из лучших его работ. Я бы велел тебе присматривать за ним получше, но тебе вряд ли нужно об этом напоминать.

Стив собственнически провел рукой по изгибу щита, и резко поднял взгляд. Тони смотрел на его руки.

— Ты не такой, каким я тебя считал, — сказал он, и Тони приподнял бровь, глядя на него.

— Да, я знаю, — отозвался он. — Хотя, честно говоря, ты думал, что я самодовольный мудак, а я именно так себя и вел.

Он пожал плечами.

— Но… зачем ты так делал? Почему ты не всегда… — Стив взмахнул рукой, указывая на них обоих, на мастерскую, — …такой?

Тони выпрямился.

— Как ты думаешь, что я делал с Брюсом, в тот день на хелликарриере? Когда доставал его насчет Халка?

Стив пожал плечами:

— Вел себя как самодовольный мудак, — сказал он.

— Ух ты, а тебе можно говорить такие слова? Джарвис, сохрани запись и поставь мне на звонок, — сказал Тони, обращаясь к потолку. — Я предлагал ему работу, засранец ты. Я пытался сделать это так, чтобы не было похоже на жалость. Это и не было жалостью, но слишком легко решить, что мне его жалко. Я издеваюсь над людьми, потому что им так со мной легче.

— Не всем.

— Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях. Слушай, — продолжал Тони, — давай-ка я тебе расскажу кое-что о популярной психологии. Почему мы делаем то, что делаем?

— Кто-то же должен.

— Но почему именно мы? Что заставляет человека проснуться утром и решить, мол, я должен сделать эту хрень? Никто не торопится, так пусть это буду я. Кто так поступает? Какой ненормальный наденет бронекостюм из золотого сплава, чтобы носиться по всему миру и взрывать плохих парней?

— Ты не…

— Ты не понимаешь. Только так это работает, только так получаются герои — когда люди, у которых есть сила, усваивают два очень важных урока.

Стив скрестил руки на груди.

— Поделись.

— Первый — мы понимаем, что такое трагедия. Не масштабное стихийное бедствие, не концепцию трагедии, но практическую реальность личного, примитивного страдания.

Стив коснулся языком коренного зуба — он заново вырос после Перерождения, но в четырнадцать его выбили в драке.

— Не знаю, сколько ты читал из досье любого из команды, но от ЩИТа секретов нет, — сказал Тони. — Клинта и Брюса еще в детстве регулярно били отцы. У Наташи вообще детства не было. Отец Тора выкинул его прочь из родного мира, только чтобы поставить на место. И твоя-то история известна каждому — родители умерли, никчемный мальчишка, которого все били.

Стив поморщился, но видел, что его пытаются сбить с толку.

— А ты?

— О, ничего особенного. Пытки в пещере, — сказал Тони. — Но это все не имеет значения, если не понимаешь урок номер два.

— А именно?

— Что любой другой человек в мире может испытать столько же боли, — отозвался Тони и встал с рабочего места. — Все, что с нами произошло, не имеет значения, если мы не умеем сочувствовать. Если не понимаем — то, что случилось с нами, может произойти с кем угодно, в любое время, вообще без всякой причины.

Он упер руки в боки, оглянулся по сторонам, стараясь не встречаться взглядом со Стивом.

— Вокруг нас холодный, жестокий и совершенно бессмысленный мир.

— Это ужасн…

— Но есть мы, — Тони перебил его. — Мы становимся теми, кто приносит порядок. Мы становимся теми, кто заявляет — нет, это дерьмо сегодня не случится.

— Это помогает тебе?

— А тебе нет? Знать, что это ужасно, и что-то предпринимать? — спросил Тони. — Слушай, когда я издеваюсь над людьми, они понимают, что здесь все неидеальные, даже я, и потом они чувствуют себя частью чего-то. Второй урок состоит в том, что нас окружают другие люди. И всем им будет больно так же, как и нам, если с ними сделать то же, что сделали с нами. Так что мы не одни. И они тоже.

Это обрушилось на Стива, словно удар в грудь, словно у него земля ушла из-под ног. Баки и Пегги умерли, Говард умер, а его сын стоял перед ним, все, кого он знал…

— Но я один, — выпалил он и сам испугался боли, которая прозвучала в голосе.

Тони отвел взгляд.

— Ну да, да, это отстой, это определенно часть личной трагедии, как же без нее, — согласился он. — Но, может, если начнешь делать лицо попроще, то не будешь один.

— Для протокола, — сказал Стив, тщательно контролируя голос, — вот эта техника, о которой ты упомянул, со мной не работает.

— Для протокола, — отозвался Тони, ничуть не дрогнув, — это не техника. Я не заинтересован в том, чтобы щадить твои чувства, и я тебя не боюсь.

Стив уставился на него и попытался сообразить, как на такое вообще реагировать.

— Слушай, — продолжал Тони, прищурясь, — тебе так не терпится загнать меня в броню, чтобы уравнять шансы, пока ты будешь сгонять на мне злость за то, что я не мой отец. Но, может, будет забавней, если мы просто повеселимся?

— Прости?

— Разве не будет здорово, если мы просто повыбьем пыль друг из друга, потому что нам это нравится? Ты способен справиться с броней, выдержать ее. Давай, идем, прямо сейчас. Потому что это весело и потому что мы самые крутые засранцы на планете. А потом, наверное, ты сможешь выйти отсюда и поблагодарить господа за то, что ты больше не сраный разносчик газет.

Стив сложил руки на груди:

— Потому что это весело.

— Разве нет? Разве ты хоть чуточку не рад тому, что ты теперь самый большой мальчик в этой песочнице и задираешь только таких же, как ты?

Стив подумал о боксерских грушах, с которыми он расправился, о том, что даже бой оставлял слишком много места для воспоминаний, и хороших среди них не было.

— Хорошо бы, — сказал он тихо.

— Ну, тогда догоняй, — сказал Тони и прошел мимо него по дороге к лифту. — Наверху зал с усиленными стенами. Включим «Zeppelin», поборемся немного, будет здорово.

— «Zeppelin»? — спросил Стив, заходя в лифт вслед за ним. — Вроде дирижабля?

— Ох, Кэп, — Тони ухмыльнулся. — А у меня для тебя найдется пара сюрпризов.

Стив впервые познакомился с Пеппер Поттс, когда с наивным восхищением слушал «Kashmir» «Led Zeppelin». Его озадачивало, как нечто столь сумбурное может в то же время быть таким запоминающимся.

Он сидел на скамье в спортзале, прикладывал лед к фонарю под глазом, который умудрился навесить ему Тони во время схватки — сама она показалась ему похожей на смесь боксерского поединка, драки на пределе сил и заезда на американских горках. Тони изучал вмятину, которую Стив оставил на броне, бормотал что-то о точках напряжений, когда в зал вошла красивая женщина и скомандовала:

— Джарвис, выключи музыку.

Словно целый мир Тони разом изменился; броня была забыта и Стив вместе с ней, Тони вскочил навстречу, затараторил, спрашивая, как прошел день, удалось ли ей переубедить кого-то в чем-то, рассказывая, как он починил щит Стива и что они уже как раз закончили, и он будет готов к ужину через десять минут.

Женщина перевела взгляд с Тони на Стива; ее явно забавляло, как Тони скачет вокруг нее, словно восторженный пес.

— Вы, должно быть, мисс Поттс, — сказал Стив, встал и протянул руку.

— Иногда случается, — она улыбнулась и крепко пожала его ладонь. — Зови меня Пеппер. К тебе лучше обращаться Стив или капитан Роджерс?

— Стив, мэм, — отозвался он.

— Он назвал меня «мэм», — уголком рта сказала Пеппер, обращаясь к Тони. — Можно, я оставлю его себе?

— А ну сдай назад со своим рыцарством и бицепсами, Роджерс, я первым ее увидел, — сказал Тони. Пеппер толкнула его в плечо.

— Мы и вправду уже заканчивали, — сказал Стив, не обращая внимания на их слова, потому что, по правде говоря, не вполне понимал, что происходит. — Я сейчас перестану мешаться под ногами.

— Нет, все в порядке. Пойдем, поужинаешь с нами, для еще одного место всегда найдется, — отозвалась Пеппер.

— Я не хочу мешать…

— Честно, никаких проблем. Прими приглашение как благодарность за то, что вытащил Тони из мастерской, и мне не пришлось этим заниматься, — перебила Пеппер. — Вы, мальчики, идите умойтесь, встретимся в гараже.

— Ты у меня самая лучшая, - сказал Тони и поцеловал ее, прежде чем она ушла. — Джарвис, грей воду для душа и включай «Fool In The Rain».

Стив не был уверен, что выглядит так презентабельно, как следовало бы за ужином; все, что у него было — однотонная рубашка и пара брюк, но, когда он явился в гараж, все еще немного влажный, зато аккуратно причесанный и в ботинках, которые он торопливо натер краем полотенца, Пеппер взглянула на него так, что сразу стало ясно — он все сделал правильно. Хотя на него часто так смотрели после проекта «Перерождение».

— Так, ладно! — Тони хлопнул в ладоши, догоняя его. — Мазератти или… а, к черту, стой. Родстер, Джарвис, родстер.

Связка ключей выпала в ближайшую ячейку и Тони подхватил их, пошел вдоль шеренги автомобилей. Стив взглянул на Пеппер, та пожала плечами и двинулась следом.

Машина оказалась красавицей, без сомнений. BMW с корпусом, который Стив даже узнал, плавно вытянутым капотом и кожаным сиденьем. Пеппер села рядом с Тони, придвинулась к нему, и Стив, почти не колеблясь, скользнул на сиденье по другую сторону от нее. Может, это и не самая благопристойная рассадка, но он не собирался отказываться от шанса прокатиться на такой машине только потому, что в ней не было заднего сиденья.

Тони, как выяснилось, чувствовал общность с машинами, и она не ограничивалась телефонами, компьютерами и броней. Он вел, как сумасшедший, но с такой сосредоточенной умелостью, которая позволяла им скользить в потоке машин, привлекая к себе восхищенные взгляды и нервные гудки клаксонов, где бы они ни проезжали. Стив откинулся на спинку и наслаждался поездкой, отбросив беспокойство — все равно, не то чтобы Тони Старку когда-то что-то удавалось запретить.

— Он делает это нарочно, — в какой-то момент сказала Пеппер, наклоняясь к Стиву так, чтобы не перекрикивать шум машин.

— Что «это»? — спросил он.

— Едет, куда глаза глядят. Мы уже дважды проехали мимо ресторана.

— И зачем он это делает?

Она погладила его по бедру:

— Он хвастается нами.

— Я тебя слышу, — крикнул Тони.

— Тогда прекрати петушиться, я голодная, — отозвалась Пеппер. Тони послушно заложил крутой поворот через две полосы, даже не включив сигнал, и затормозил прямо перед внушительно выглядевшим рестораном. Он перебросил ключи лакею и поторопил их внутрь.

Ужин, если честно, оказался слегка головокружительным. Еда просто появлялась, хоть ее не заказывали, блюдо за блюдом. Что-то Стив не мог опознать, но все было очень вкусным. Тони с Пеппер разделили бутылку вина и большую часть времени беззлобно препирались.

— А ты знала, — Тони помахал вилкой над куском торта, который делил с Пеппер, — что Стив был чистильщиком обуви?

— Нет, — Пеппер взглянула на него.

— Это была работа, — Стива немного смущало пристальное внимание от них обоих. Он застенчиво отпил кофе.

— А потом его повысили до продавца. Эй, а вы использовали эти рентгеновские аппараты, которые показывали людям, как сидит ботинок на ноге? Потому что от них бывает рак, — добавил Тони.

— Наверное, это было уже потом, — Стив улыбнулся.

— Вот и хорошо. Эй! — Тони помахал проходившему мимо официанту и протянул ему номерок. — Позовите лакея, пожалуйста.

— Ты уверен, что стоит садиться за руль? — спросил Стив, вставая вместе со всеми и пытаясь понять, расплатился ли Тони и, если да, нужно ли отдать ему деньги за свою порцию.

— Нет, — Тони невыразительно взглянул на него. — Ты поведешь, мистер Лимончелло.

— Но… — Стив последовал за Тони к выходу из ресторана.

— Ты же умеешь водить, да? Сэкономишь нам на такси, быть миллиардером накладно, знаешь ли, — Тони указал на машину, которую уже подогнали к выходу.

Стив посмотрел на машину и снова на Тони. Лакей протянул ключи.

Стив не признал бы первым, что нарочно выбрал долгую дорогу к башне Старка, но не стал бы врать и утверждать, что это не так, спроси его кто. Машина и правда оказалась чудом, сочетанием мощи и плавности, и Тони удивленно фыркал каждый раз, когда Стив добавлял газу, чтобы успеть проскочить на желтый свет.

— Кто знал, что американская икона водит не как слепая старушка? — сказал Тони, когда они въехали в гараж, Стив осторожно припарковался на том же месте, с которого они отъезжали. — Отлично справился, Кэп. Славно поужинали, надо бы повторить. В следующий раз познакомишься с «The Doors».

И он неторопливо направился в мастерскую, напевая: «Гло-ория, Гло-ри-я, Гло-ория».

Пеппер задержалась у машины, дождалась, когда Стив осторожно положил ключи в ту же ячейку, из которой они появились, и взял щит.

— Спасибо, что пошел с нами сегодня, — сказала она и дотронулась до его руки. Он удивленно поднял голову. — Кажется, я не видела Тони в таком прекрасном настроении уже много месяцев, поэтому, что бы ты ни сделал, не стесняйся, приходи и делай это снова, в любое время.

— Разве он не всегда в хорошем настроении? — суховато спросил Стив.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — отозвалась она. — Он делает хорошую мину большую часть времени, но сегодня он не играл. Было чудесно.

Пеппер чуть привстала на цыпочки — на таких каблуках она оказалась ростом почти с него — и поцеловала в щеку. Стив почувствовал, что безнадежно краснеет.

— Чудесно, — согласился он. — Спасибо. Мне нужно…

— О да, — сказала она, потом поймала его за плечо и потерла щеку пальцем. — Прости, помада.

Некоторое время они неловко переступали, постоянно попадаясь друг другу на пути, потом Пеппер рассмеялась и отошла в сторону.

— Не лихачь.

— Обязательно.

— И я совершенно серьезно — заходи, когда захочешь, для Тони полезно выбираться из лаборатории, — сказала она. Стив кивнул и завел мотоцикл, прежде чем успел бы сказать еще что-нибудь невпопад.

По дороге домой он улыбался.


	2. Chapter 2

После того первого визита в мастерскую Тони, Стив все изобретал предлоги вернуться — ему понравилось, и уж точно он сможет отыскать что-нибудь такое, что Тони не откажется починить. Но стропы щита сидели как влитые, а мотоцикл работал как часы. Стив уже прикидывал как-нибудь испортить свой телефон, но это казалось глупым, да и в любом случае, ему неприятно было даже думать о том, чтобы испортить нечто настолько ценное и хрупкое.

Пеппер решила проблему за него. Она позвонила через неделю после их очень приятного ужина и не менее приятной поездки, и сказала:

— Тони нужен кто-то, чтобы бить, куда он скажет. А я только что сделала маникюр.

— Бить? — недоуменно переспросил Стив. Он уже встревожился.

— Стресс-тест нового материала, который он хочет использовать для формы ЩИТа. На кону крупный контракт.

— Мне казалось, у него для этого есть машины, — сказал Стив, хотя уже обувался. — Чтобы бить, то есть.

— Может, и есть, — сказала Пеппер. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня признаваться, что это просто повод позвонить тебе и организовать Тони общество человека, который не управляет его компанией и не имеет докторской степени в какой-нибудь неудобосказуемой научной отрасли.

— О, — Стив выпрямился. — Ну, ладно.

— Отлично. Давай, топ-топ, приходи и начинай бить. Потом пообедаем вместе. Ты любишь картофельный салат?

— Конечно. Наверное, — сказал Стив, теперь окончательно растерянный.

— Значит, устроим пикник на крыше. Там и встретимся. Спасибо! — сказала она и повесила трубку.

Но, как выяснилось, Пеппер явно не сообщила Тони о том, что пригласила Стива. Когда он вошел в лабораторию, музыка орала так, что ушами могла пойти кровь, а Тони не замечал его, пока Стив не проорал:

— Что это за грохот?!

Тогда Тони вздрогнул, резко выпрямился и расхохотался.

— «Nirvana»! — крикнул он в ответ, перекрывая голос какого-то индивидуума, которому явно было нехорошо и он раз за разом повторял что-то вроде «полбутылки, полбутылки».

— Джарвис, выключи музыку, — шум прекратился. — Специально для тех, кто так и не развил в себе вкус. Привет, Капитан Сосулька, чем могу помочь?

— Пеппер сказала, что тебе нужен кто-нибудь с кулаками, — сказал Стив. — У меня в этом смысле есть кое-какой опыт.

Тони ухмыльнулся ему:

— Пеппер думает, что мне не хватает общения.

— Я здесь просто чтобы помахать кулаками, — отозвался Стив.

Если честно, оказалось даже весело; Тони натянул на рамы множество кусков ткани, и Стив послушно бил по ним кулаком по команде, а Джарвис снимал показания приборов. Чаще всего, ткань трескалась после двух-трех ударов, но некоторые образцы выдерживали гораздо больше. Удары по одному из них ощущались, словно по матрацу или боксерской груше — ткань была тонкой и должна была бы растягиваться, но вместо этого поглощала силу, которую Стив вкладывал в удары, так, что у него даже отдавало в плечо.

— И зачем это все? — спросил он, когда Тони снял с распорки последний, самый прочный образец, задумчиво ворча себе под нос. — Пеппер сказала, для контракта со ЩИТом?

— Для контракта, если смогу наладить производство с приемлемой себестоимостью, — Тони принялся копаться в ящике, полном обернутых в пластик упаковок. — Новое боевое обмундирование, меньше ранений. Хотя изначально это было для брони.

— Твоей брони? — спросил Стив, оглядываясь на ряд стеклянных витрин вдоль стены, похожих на музейные. В каждой было по Железному Человеку, в основном новых, хотя один, в самом конце, помеченный как Марк 2, выглядел так, словно успел побывать в бою.

— Да, сама по себе броня хорошо держится, — сказал Тони, и Стив оглянулся как раз, чтобы увидеть, как он снимает футболки — гладкую темно-зеленую с длинным рукавом, под выцветшей синей с какой-то замысловатой эмблемой. А под ними...

Стив втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— ...но Железного Человека легко продавить посредине, и я уже устал от ушибов на ребрах, — договорил Тони, вытряхивая новую футболку из одного из пакетов.

Тело Тони от пояса кверху было покрыто желто-зелеными синяками, огромными цветными пятнами на коже, по всему правому боку, через грудь, они наползали на левое плечо. Когда он обернулся, Стив заметил сетку грубых шрамов у него на груди, вокруг ярко светящегося устройства, имплантированного в центре грудной клетки. Ему доводилось читать о дуговом реакторе, даже замечать его отсветы под одеждой Тони, но реактор волновал его гораздо меньше, чем крупные кровоподтеки.

Тони проницательно взглянул на него и натянул футболку.

— Меня, случается, роняют вместе с броней. Помнишь, недели две назад, тот парень с посохом пробил мной небоскреб? Вот, последствия.

— Ты бы хоть сказал, — в ужасе проговорил Стив. — То есть, на прошлой неделе я тебя швырял по рингу вот с этим всем?

— А о чем тут говорить? Ой, я снова ушибся? — спросил Тони, одергивая футболку и поправляя рукава. — Случается. Я работаю над тем, чтобы это исправить. Так, ладно, ударь меня, — сказал он, и Стив удивленно сморгнул.

— Я не буду тебя бить.

— Да ладно тебе, вот прямо сюда, — Тони указал на плечо. — Футболка сделана из спецткани, она меня защитит.

— Я не буду тебя бить. И кстати, думаю над тем, чтобы отстранить тебя от активного участия, пока не поправишься.

— Ну, удачи, — отозвался Тони. — Смысл тестирования в том, чтобы предотвратить подобные травмы в будущем. Я не мазохист и — возможно, впервые в жизни — я не занимаюсь пассивным саморазрушением, так что будь так любезен, ударь уже наконец-то, и мы продолжим нашу операцию «Стоп-Синяк»?

Стив скрестил руки на груди.

— Слушай, ну ты же только что сам попробовал, как хорошо это волокно поглощает удар. Не бей в полную силу, раз уж никак, Капитан Бицепсы, но в любом случае, один удар меня не убьет.

— Один удар, — Стив для наглядности поднял указательный палец.

— Больше не прошу.

— А потом сделаем перерыв. Пеппер пообещала, что зайдет пообедать.

— Слушай, если меня не ударишь ты, то я просто найду кого-нибудь другого, — сказал Тони. — И поверь, от желающих отбою не будет.

— Ладно, приготовься, — сказал Стив, и Тони замер в расслабленной устойчивой позиции — ноги на ширине плеч, руки чуть согнуты в локтях. Стив размахнулся и ударил, приблизительно вполсилы, целясь в то плечо, которое не было покрыто синяками. Кулак, по ощущению, утонул в патоке, плечо тряхнуло отдачей, а ткань поглотила основной импульс. Тони попятился, но при этом даже не поморщился.

Стив уже отходил, встряхивая рукой, когда неподалеку раздался грохот и негодующий визг. Не успел Стив обернуться, как что-то твердое и металлическое врезалось ему в висок. Он неловко отступил в сторону, хватаясь за голову, а потом резко развернулся, вскидывая кулаки...

— Дубина, нет! — Тони с криком бросился вперед и вцепился в большую... кажется, руку, явно роботизированного происхождения, и попытался удержать, чтобы она не ударила Стива в лицо монтировкой. Стив отступил на несколько шагов, пока Тони с руганью пытался обуздать эту... штуку.

— Дубина, я же просил... какого хрена... Джарвис, заблокируй его, — велел Тони, и рука замерла так резко, что даже пошатнулась на снабженном колесами шасси. Стив уставился на нее.

Тони отпустил руку, вынул монтировку из робо-клешни, отшвырнул ее в сторону и обернулся к Стиву.

— Прости, его не просто так зовут Дубиной, — он потянулся было к виску Стива, но отдернул руку. — Иди сюда, у тебя кровь. Если Капитан Америка умрет от ран, который нанес ему полуразумный робот, которого построил я, у меня отберут удостоверение героя.

— Ничего страшного, — Стив осторожно ощупал висок. На пальцах осталось красное, и по щеке, щекоча, тоже стекала струйка крови, но, вроде бы, кости остались целыми. А рана заживет. — У меня крепкая голова.

— Это ты сказал, не я, — ответил Тони и за руку подтащил его к стулу, открыл ящик и вынул оттуда аптечку, откопал в ней стерильные тампоны и антисептик.

— Бог знает, где могла валяться эта монтировка, — он промокнул рану, антисептик слегка защипал. — Прости, я не подумал.

— Что у тебя здесь робот-убийца? — спросил Стив. — А тебе вообще можно строить роботов-убийц?

— Он не убийца, просто очень обо мне беспокоится, — сказал Тони. — Ему показалось, что ты на меня напал. Нужно было сперва вас познакомить. Наверное, когда ты заходил в прошлый раз, он стоял на зарядке.

Стив оглянулся на застывшую робо-руку.

— В следующий раз пусть он тебя бьет, — попытался пошутить он.

— Он не станет. Если считаешь себя упрямым, попробуй посоревноваться с ним, — сказал Тони, но его лицо смягчилось, когда он взглянул туда же, куда и Стив.

— Вот, подержи, — велел он, взял Стива за руку и прижал ее к тампону у виска. Стив послушно замер, глядя, как Тони подошел к Дубине и начал что-то говорить ему, слишком тихо, чтобы Стив мог расслышать все, но он разобрал «не хотел навредить мне» и «хороший мальчик», «просто делал свою работу» и «ничего страшного, если больше не будешь бить капитана Роджерса». Под конец своего маленького родительского монолога Тони прижался лбом к робо-клешне и поглаживал металлический корпус руки.

— Ладно, Джарвис, отпусти его, — сказал Тони, выпрямляясь. Дубина пошевелился, согнулся и снова разогнулся, зажужжал клешней. Он повернулся к Стиву, удрученно присвистнул и покатился в его направлении. Стив наблюдал за ним, готовый в любой момент уклониться, но грустно поникшая клешня толкнулась ему в колено.

Стив нерешительно поднял руку и погладил металлический кожух. Робот запищал.

Будущее иногда бывало и интересным.

— Ладно, все, поиграли и хватит, отвали, — сказал Тони, отодвигая робота ногой. — Иди, иди, ты перевернул коробку с инструментами, тебе и прибирать, ты знаешь правила.

— Как голова? — спросил он у Стива, снимая повязку. — Ага. То есть насчет ускоренного заживления — это была не шутка. Удобно, наверное. Так что, обед?

Когда Пеппер увидела, как Стив выходит на террасу на крыше башни Старка с серьезным рассечением на виске и кровью на воротнике рубашки, то тяжело вздохнула.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — спросила она у Тони.

— Абсолютно не при чем. Ну ладно, процентов на восемьдесят не при чем, — Тони поднял руки, словно защищаясь.

— На меня напал его робот-убийца, — вмешался Стив.

— Он защищал своего хозяина, как ему и следует, — отозвался Тони.

— Ты теперь собираешь роботов-убийц? — прозвучал новый голос, Стив обернулся и увидел Брюса — тот выходил на террасу, держа миску в одной руке и тарелку в другой.

— Я бы мог, если захотел, но нет, — сказал Тони, пока Брюс расставлял еду на ближайшем столе. — Дубина переусердствовал.

— Меня он тоже не любит. Рад снова тебя видеть, — Брюс повернулся к Стиву. — Пеппер сказала, что ты заглянешь. Надеюсь, тебе нравятся BLT.

Стив непонимающе взглянул на него.

— Сэндвичи с беконом, салатом и помидорами, — подсказал Брюс. — Их придумали уже после тебя?

— Наверное, — Стив сел за стол. Тони снял крышку с миски и с любопытством заглянул в нее.

— А разве картофельный салат должен быть желтым? — спросил он.

— Там карри, ешь или заткнись, — отозвался Брюс.

— Когда знакомишься с ним поближе, он оказывается не таким уж милым, — пожаловался Тони Пеппер. Стив взял сэндвич, а потом оставалось только стараться не говорить, жевать и улыбаться одновременно.

— Очень вкусно, — сказал он, откладывая сэндвич, и потянулся за салатом. Тони встал и принялся рыться в большом белом ящике неподалеку, выудил пару бутылок пива, не переставая при этом объяснять, откуда взялась рана Стива — которая, кстати, уже почти исчезла.

Стив ел, пил пиво, слушал разговоры остальных и наслаждался прекрасным днем. Солнце грело изо всех сил, но на такой высоте было прохладно, а вид оказался несравненным. Пиво не производило на него никакого действия, но им оказалось вкусно запивать сэндвичи.

— Спасибо, что пришел, — сказала ему Пеппер, пока Тони с Брюсом сцепились по какому-то вопросу, кажется, из области физики.

— Я сам рад, что согласился. Ты видела его синяки? — вполголоса спросил Стив, наклоняясь поближе.

— Ничего особенного, — отозвалась Пеппер, и на ее лице промелькнуло странное выражение, что-то вроде смеси смирения и привязанности.

— Тебя это не беспокоит?

— Беспокоит, конечно, но вряд ли я могу велеть ему перестать быть Железным Человеком, — сказала она, оглядываясь на Тони.

— Идем, посмотрим на вид, — добавила Пеппер чуть громче и, подхватив свое пиво, повела Стив прочь от стола. Он последовал за ней, оперся рядом на перила, обвел взглядом Манхэттен.

— Ты понимаешь, почему он это делает, да? — спросила она, выпрямляясь.

— Да, он кое-что рассказывал, — Стив отпил пива. — Но это не значит…

Он покачал головой.

— Знаешь, я в последнюю очередь буду уговаривать кого-то не лезть в драку, но он на прошлой неделе подбил меня на тренировочный бой с ним — в таком вот состоянии. Он что, ненормальный?

Пеппер пожала плечами.

— Да, но дело не в этом.

— Как ты можешь просто смотреть на то, что с ним происходит, и не?.. — он неопределенно взмахнул руками. Она улыбнулась.

— Мы с Тони провели много лет, выписывая круги вокруг друг друга, пока он еще был моим боссом, — сказала она и повернулась спиной к городу. — Но он оставался, ты понимаешь, только боссом. Потом он пропал и… Я переживала, много плакала, волновалась, но не потому, что любила его, просто потому, что он был хорошим боссом и хорошим другом. Когда он вернулся… то изменился. Он стал человеком, в которого я могла бы влюбиться. Человеком, который… с которым я могла бы прожить жизнь, наверное. Он стал лучше, чем был. То, что изменило его, создало и Железного Человека. Я никогда не смогу потребовать, чтобы он прекратил им быть, потому что так он перестанет быть человеком, которого я люблю.

Стив задумчиво кивнул.

— Ты просто принимаешь и хорошее, и плохое, как в любых отношениях, — закончила она.

— Но что, если плохое… — он замолчал, не зная, как задать вопрос. Пеппер понимающе взглянула на него.

— Если Тони когда-нибудь не вернется, да, для меня это будет катастрофа. Но я буду знать, что он погиб, делая то, что любит, делая добро. И я знаю, что он стал осторожней, чем был, из-за меня. Теперь он хочет возвращаться.

Стив закрыл глаза от болезненного укола, потому что надеялся — Пегги знала это о нем, чувствовала то же самое. Она прожила долгую жизнь, но если бы протянула еще несколько лет, он мог бы поговорить с ней, спросить — стоило ли оно того.

Вместо этого он попытался изобразить улыбку и искоса взглянул на Пеппер.

— Не думаю, что у тебя есть сестра, с которой ты могла бы меня познакомить.

Пеппер рассмеялась.

— Нет. У меня нет сестер, прости.

— Согласен на двоюродную.

— Прости, уже все замужем.

— Жаль, — сказал Стив и добавил, уже серьезней. — Если он на тебе не женится, он дурак. Извини за выражение.

— Он пытался. Но мне нравится, когда все не слишком формально. Может, через год или два, — Пеппер погладила его по руке. — Слушай, на этой неделе мне нужно быть в Малибу, проконтролировать деятельность на западном побережье, потом я в Швеции, на экологической конференции, это еще на пару дней. Зайдешь, присмотришь тут за ними? Брюс еще не свыкся с тем, сколько Тони готов ему отдать, и когда доходит до серьезных вопросов, его легко уговорить. Мне бы хотелось быть уверенной, что они не запрутся в лабораториях безвылазно.

— Конечно. Нужно только не забывать, что нельзя приближаться к Дубине.

— Пеп, хватит к нему приставать, — крикнул Тони, и Стив понял, что Пеппер все еще держит его за руку. Он осторожно отнял ладонь. — Кто-нибудь, подойдите и поддержите меня, Брюс несет ерунду.

— Это не ерунда, — сказал Брюс. — Цель исследования — конечный продукт.

— Цель исследования — веселье.

— Ты миллиардер, Тони, у тебя цель всего — веселье, — отозвался Брюс.

— Ну да, — Тони изобразил смущение, и Стив с Пеппер снова присоединились к ним, чтобы спорить о склонности Брюса к прикладным исследованиям против склонности Тони изыскивать новые и интересные способы что-нибудь взорвать.

Когда Стив той ночью лежал в постели, смотрел в потолок и пытался уснуть, ему пришло в голову, что он не единственный, кто до сих пор пытается найти равновесие в этом мире.

Заводить друзей непросто. У него, до Коммандос, никого не было, кроме Баки, но даже тогда они старались выдерживать дистанцию. Они бы погибли друг за друга, убили друг за друга — это война, в конце концов — но еще они знали, что каждый раз, когда идут в бой, они бросают кости, и поэтому им не хотелось привязываться слишком сильно, из-за боязни потери. А теперь, в новом мире оказалось так мало людей, с которыми он мог поговорить о том, откуда он, так мало людей, которые знали, почему он не все понимает или понимает по-другому.

Но Брюс был добрым, когда объяснял насчет сэндвичей, а Тони, может, и подшучивал, но Стив знал — это он просто дает понять, что Стива рады видеть, и если над ним шутят, значит, принимают за своего, за одного из них. Пеппер, похоже, нравилось, чтобы он чувствовал себя полезным, а он редко себя так чувствовал, разве что на службе в ЩИТе.

Брюс много времени провел в одиночестве, это очевидно, и теперь заново учился быть с людьми. Тони производил впечатление общительного и очаровательного человека, когда хотел, но это было наносное. Стиву казалось, что очень мало кто мог за независимым, острым на язык нарциссом-Тони разглядеть то, каков тот на самом деле — жадный до внимания, отчаянно желающий угодить, даже одинокий, или, по крайней мере, он был таким до Пеппер. Неприкрытые попытки подольститься к ней, казалось, скрывали за собой ужас от мысли, что он может потерять ее.

Каким-то образом — из-за махинаций Пеппер или редкой минуты уязвимости у Тони — Стив оказался принятым во внутренний круг неудачников. Теперь ему было, куда пойти, было, за кого нести ответственность. Он стал частью чего-то помимо боевой единицы.

И, зная это, он чувствовал себя не таким одиноким.

В ту ночь, в первый раз после того, как его вынули изо льда, ему не снилась ни война, ни Пегги. Во сне он стоят на террасе башни, смотрел на город и слышал голос, похожий на голос Говарда, который говорил, что это все принадлежит ему, потому что он воевал за это.


	3. Chapter 3

В следующий раз, когда Стив явился в мастерскую Тони, у него был заготовлен предлог — что-то насчет чертежей, которые нынче делаются исключительно на компьютере, и он хочет посмотреть, как это происходит. Как выяснилось, можно было обойтись и без предлога. Когда он вошел, Тони сидел за рабочим столом, и руками передвигал какие-то фигуры, состоявшие из чистого света. В мастерской царила зловещая тишина.

— Зайти можно? — Стив остановился в дверях. — Роботов-убийц поблизости нет?

— Если ты явился флиртовать с моей девушкой, то она в Калифорнии, — отозвался Тони с улыбкой. — Заходи, но тебе придется смириться с тем, что кроме меня тут никого нет.

Стив зашел в мастерскую, но Тони так и не ответил на его вопрос о роботах-убийцах, и, стоило ему закрыть дверь, как явился Дубина, угрожающе размахивающий рукой.

— Дубина, сидеть! — скомандовал Тони.

— Он иногда неверно интерпретирует команды, — добавил он, когда Дубина и не подумал прекратить зловеще нависать. — Дубина, помнишь, как тебе пришлось просить прощения? Помнишь, что я говорил о том, что капитан свой, а не чужой?

Дубина перестал замахиваться для удара, но последовал по пятам за Стивом, когда тот подошел к столу.

— Сегодня без музыки? — спросил Стив, и Тони с удивлением огляделся по сторонам.

— Джарвис, где мой саундтрек? — требовательно спросил он.

— Вы отключили его три часа назад. сэр, — отозвался Джарвис. Дубина потыкал Стива в спину, тот отмахнулся. — Вы сказали, что хотите «услышать гармонию чисел».

— Ух ты. Ладно, — Тони вздохнул. — Какой сегодня день?

— Пятница, — в один голос ответили Стив и Джарвис.

— Мне нужно в душ и, наверное, поспать, — заметил Тони. — Ты голодный? Я бы поел. Так, ладно, оставайся здесь, пообщайся с роботом — Дубина, не смей драться — я вернусь, самое большее, через полчаса.

Стив кивнул, но Тони уже шел в сторону соседнего с мастерской помещения — там, наверное, был душ. Дубина снова потыкал Стива клешней.

— Эй, прекрати, — Стив повернулся к нему. Дубина злобно защелкал манипулятором. — Да, босяк, я с тобой разговариваю.

Он разговаривал с роботом. Наверное, в самом воздухе башни Старка было что-то такое, от чего люди сходили с ума.

В конце концов, можно пойти ва-банк, решил он. Когда Дубина снова попытался толкнуть его, Стив осторожно перехватил его клешню и удержал на месте.

— Прости, что я ударил Тони. — сказал он тихо, потому что это казалось какой-то бессмыслицей. — Он сам меня попросил. Я говорил, что не хочу.

Дубина что-то прожужжал.

— Сколько ты понимаешь? — спросил Стив и отпустил клешни. — Слово «прости» ты понимаешь?

Дубина толкнул его в плечо, но на этот раз осторожно.

— Да, сюда я его и ударил.

Дубина защелкал.

— Если я пообещаю больше так не делать, мы сможем быть друзьями? — спросил Стив и протянул руку, словно для рукопожатия. Дубина на пробу потыкал ее клешней.

— Уверен, ты и близко не такой тупой, каким тебя выставляет Тони, — Стив рассеянно похлопал по кожуху робо-руки. Дубина защелкал, в точности повторяя ритм, к восторгу Стива.

— Ты понимаешь азбуку Морзе? — спросил он и отстучал свое имя по металлу. Дубина повторил последовательность, постукивая клешней по ноге Стива. Стив не был уверен, что это означает «да», но оказалось забавно передавать сообщения и ждать, пока Дубина повторит их.

В конце концов, роботу, похоже, надоела эта игра, или у него было какое-то расписание, которому он обязан следовать; так или иначе, он откатился от Стива вглубь мастерской, отыскал тряпку и взялся протирать стеклянные витрины с костюмами Железного Человека. А Стив принялся изучать голограммы, которые все еще парили над рабочим столом, и время от времени тыкал в них пальцем, чтобы посмотреть, как они подсвечиваются от прикосновения.

— Вижу, вы друг друга не поубивали, — Тони, похоже, только что выбрался из-под душа и вытирал волосы. На нем была футболка с дыркой, прорезанной на месте дугового реактора; он отбросил теплые желтые отсветы на верстак, когда Тони снова устроился за ним. — Мы же говорили про еду, да? Говорили же? Ты видел Брюса по дороге сюда?

— Да, говорили про еду, нет, Брюса не видел, — отозвался Стив. Он наотмашь ударил по одному из элементов голограммы и тот, вращаясь, полетел Тони в лицо и рассыпался мелкими искрами. Тони на это просто сонно моргнул. — Наверное, тебе для начала лучше поспать.

— Я в порядке. Тебе что-то нужно? — спросил Тони, никак не реагируя на то, что Стив взял его за руку и повел в сторону лифта.

— Это может подождать, — твердо сказал Стив.

— Как щит?

— В порядке, — отозвался Стив и нажал кнопку «Вверх». Двери почти сразу звякнули, открываясь, но, когда Стив попытался затащить Тони в кабину, оттуда вышел Брюс и они почти врезались друг в друга.

— Ох! Стив, привет, — Брюс поправил очки.

— Брюс, — сказал Стив, все еще крепко держа Тони за руку. Тот вел себя непривычно сговорчиво, и Стив обоснованно опасался, что он может забрести, куда глаза глядят.

— Я собирался зайти проверить, ел ли он. Похоже, ты меня опередил, — с улыбкой сказал Брюс.

— Знаешь, я иногда функционирую как независимый человек и еще ни разу от этого не умер, — заявил Тони.

— У тебя есть Пеппер, — сказал Брюс. — А у меня есть ее очень четкие распоряжения по уходу за тобой.

— Видишь, что приходится терпеть? — спросил Тони у Стива.

— Да, должно быть, это ужасно, жить с людьми, которым ты насколько небезразличен, — с непроницаемым лицом сказал Стив. Он осторожно втолкнул Тони в лифт и нажал кнопку, чтобы подняться в пентхаус.

Подъем прошел в тишине. Брюс нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, Тони засыпал стоя, Стив пытался излучать суровость. Когда двери лифта снова открылись, Стив протащил Тони через гостиную.

— Эй, меня крадут, — сообщил Тони Брюсу.

— Ничего, я знаю, куда он тебя ведет, — Брюс плюхнулся на диван.

— Предатель!

— Ложись, — приказал Стив, вталкивая его в спальню. Там обнаружилась самая большая кровать, которую когда-либо видел Стив.

— Я сам в состоянии лечь в постель, — проворчал Тони.

— Конечно, — убежденно отозвался Стив и протянул руку. — Телефон.

— Прости?

— Отдавай телефон.

Тони недоуменно моргнул.

— Кажется, ты не понимаешь. Ну, объясню, как новичку. Это все равно, что попросить дать тебе мой член.

— Тони!

— Мой телефон отправляется туда, куда отправляюсь я.

— Телефон, — повторил Стив. Тони закатил глаза, вынул телефон и вложил ему в ладонь.

— И вот это я тоже забираю, — Стив подхватил с комода СтаркПад. — Спи, Тони.

— Ну ладно, — проворчал тот, снимая футболку. Стив был рад увидеть, что синяки уже немного выцвели.

— Ставлю четвертак, если проспишь хотя бы пять часов, то еще скажешь мне спасибо, когда проснешься, — сказал Стив в попытке немного развеселить Тони.

— Ладно, только объясни, сколько это, — попросил тот.

Стив покопался в кармане и вытащил двадцатипятицентовую монету.

— Ни хрена ж себе, сто лет не видел наличных денег, — сказал Тони.

— Спи, — велел Стив. Он оставил четвертак на комоде, вместо СтаркПада, и вышел из комнаты, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Брюс сидел на диване перед гигантским телевизором. В руках у него было что-то вроде небольшой коробочки с кнопками, и когда он на них нажимал, это как-то влияло на картинку на экране.

Стив оперся на диван и немного понаблюдал за падающими фигурками и тем, как Брюс складывал их вместе. Иногда они исчезали. В фоне играл Чайковский; Стив узнал мелодию, потому что когда-то у соседа была патефонная пластинка с этой записью.

— А ты? — спросил Стив. — С тобой тоже нужно проследить, чтобы тебя вовремя поливали и ставили на солнечную сторону?

Брюс рассмеялся. не сводя взгляда с экрана.

— Я недавно проснулся, не переживай. Я не маньяк, как Тони. Не могу себе этого позволить.

— Сберег себе лет десять жизни, не меньше, — заметил Стив.

— Жить быстро и умереть молодым в список моих целей никогда не входило, — согласился Брюс.

— А зачем он это делает?

— Кто знает. Отвлекается, наверное. Ему хуже, когда Пеппер нет рядом. Но по крайней мере, кажется, это приносит плоды, — Брюс пожал плечами. — Тебе что-то было нужно от Тони? Может, я смогу помочь. Я не инженер, но знаю, где и что он хранит на серверах.

— Нет, я просто пришел поиграть с его игрушками, — сказал Стив. — Пеппер просила заглядывать. А что ты делаешь? — спросил он, когда четыре ряда блоков разом исчезли и телевизор радостно взвыл. — Это такая новая математика?

— Что? — спросил Брюс и нажал на кнопку. Экран помутнел, на нем появилось слово «Пауза», написанное большими яркими буквами. Брюс обернулся к Стиву.

— А! Нет, это «Тетрис». Видеоигра.

— Видеоигра?

— Ну да, — Брюс снова нажал на кнопку и экран засветился. Он принялся объяснять, что делает, пока фигурки падали и складывались вместе. — Это головоломка. Контроллер — для того, чтобы перемещать фигуры. Цель — сложить линию через все поле...

— ...и тогда она исчезает.

— Верно. Чем больше линий исчезнет, тем больше очков заработаешь.

— И сколько нужно, чтобы выиграть?

Брюс рассмеялся.

— Это самая лучшая часть. Тут невозможно выиграть. Фигуры просто падают все быстрее и быстрее, когда ты набираешь очки, пока ты уже не успеваешь их контролировать. Это... не знаю, успокаивает.

— То, что выиграть нельзя?

— Это означает, что ты проигрываешь не по-настоящему, — сказал Брюс. Он снова сделал так, что экран потускнел и протянул Стиву коробочку с кнопками. — Хочешь попробовать?

Когда, несколько часов спустя, Тони, зевая, выбрался из спальни, Стив лихорадочно жал на кнопки контроллера, а Брюс снимал это на телефон.

— Шослчлсь? — Тони развалился на диване рядом со Стивом.

— Похоже, я сотворил монстра, — отозвался Брюс. Тони прищурился и взглянул на экран.

— Я даже не знал, что у тетриса есть двадцать восьмой уровень, — сказал он.

— Наверное, раньше и не было, — отозвался Брюс. — Рефлексы супер-солдата, ага. Я попытался посоревноваться с ним, но он вытер мной пол.

Только когда блоки нагромоздились до самого верха и появилась надпись: «Игра окончена», Стив сел ровно и потянулся. Брюс выключил телефон, отложил его и пошел к кухонной стойке.

— Кажется, ты мне должен четвертак, — сказал Стив Тони. Тот щелчком перебросил ему монету. — Это мой четвертак, мистер. Гони еще.

— Разменяю сотню и отдам, — сказал Тони. — Эй, нужно показать ему «Call of Duty», у него крышу сорвет, — крикнул он Брюсу через голову Стива.

— Главное, чтобы там не играл Чайковский, — Стив встал. — Теперь эта мелодия от меня весь день не отвяжется.

— Джарвис, включи «The Who», — Брюс налил себе сока. — «Pinball Wizard», с альбома «Live At Leeds».

Стив уже понемногу начинал находить вкус в этой новой музыке. Она казалась грубой и странной, и часто звучала злобно, по крайней мере, для него, хотя на самом деле злой не была. Но в ней было что-то захватывающее, притягательное, как в некоторых джазовых композициях, который ему случалось слышать в клубах, где он бывал вместе с Баки. Похоже, двадцатый век понемногу променял нежные соло на трубе на электрогитары. Они были другими, но не в плохом смысле.

Он весело заметил, что Брюс рассеянно пританцовывает под музыку, а Тони кивает в такт.

— Мы часто играли в пинбол, — сказал Стив, когда разобрал несколько слов из песни. — В «Вулворте» стояли автоматы. Семь шариков за пенни. В войну фабрики, где делали автоматы для пинбола, переоборудовали, чтобы они собирали самолеты и танки.

— Тут непременно должна быть какая-то метафора, — Тони так и сидел на диване.

— А в пинбол еще играют? Ну, то есть, когда есть такие штуки... — Стив взмахнул рукой, указывая на телевизор.

— Нечасто, — признал Брюс. — Но есть видеоигра в пинбол.

Тони встал и подошел к Стиву, который сидел у стойки, пристроил подбородок ему на плечо. Стив почувствовал, как ему в спину упирается край дугового реактора, и как Тони, теплый со сна, прижимается к его боку.

— Пинбол, — Тони вложил ему в руки СтаркПад. Стив взглянул на нечто, больше всего похожее на бесформенное нагромождение вспыхивающих лампочек и каких-то круглых штук.

— Серьезно? — спросил он, оборачиваясь к Тони.

— А ты попробуй, — сказал Тони. Стив нерешительно притронулся к экрану, провел пальцем, натягивая пружину, чтобы запустить шарик в игру. И словно завороженный, смотрел, как тот скачет между катушками, мечется, словно сумасшедший, по всему экрану и наконец-то скатывается в дырку внизу.

— Не забывай про флипперы, — сказал Тони.

— Про что?1

— Серьезно? — спросил Брюс — он наклонился поближе и тоже следил за игрой. Тони ткнул куда-то в нижнюю часть экрана, и небольшая лопасть неожиданно пошевелилась.

— Наш пинбол точно выглядел как-то иначе, — пробормотал Стив.

— Ах ты бедный блондинистый завсегдатай дешевых аркад, — Тони потрепал его потрепал его по макушке. — Сейчас делают автоматы для пинбола с Капитаном Америка. Про стальные яйца шути сам.

— Не слушай Тони. Просто используй флипперы, чтобы подбрасывать шарик, — посоветовал Брюс.

Стив снова взвел пружину, забросил следующий шарик и удачно попал по нему флиппером. Он срикошетил через всю доску и странный неживой голос воскликнул в динамиках: «Свободный удар!» Стив довольно заухмылялся.

— Мы унылы, — сказал Брюс. — Сегодня вечер пятницы, а мы уставились в планшет и смотрим, как Стив заново открывает для себя игровые автоматы.

— Ну, не знаю, может, ты не заметил, но дни текилы и шлюх вроде как остались позади, — сказал Тони. — А для вас, бойскаутов, и это развеселое занятие.

В динамиках сменилась мелодия. «Томми, ты меня слышишь? Ты чувствуешь, что я рядом с тобой?»

— Ну, можем устроить игровой вечер, — сказал Брюс. Тони резко вскинул голову.

— Игровой вечер? — переспросил Стив, со всей решительностью сосредоточенный на пинболе.

— Именно. Пицца, громкая музыка, видеоигры всю ночь. Только не говори, что ты не бывал на геймерских вечеринках, — добавил Брюс для Тони. — Претцели и «галага»?

— Разве что в колледже, — сказал Тони. — Желе-шоты и «метроид». Если ты за, я тоже.

— Пиво и «Супер Марио»? — предложил Брюс.

— «Супер Марио»? — переспросил Стив, отрываясь от планшета.

Брюс ухмыльнулся:

— Тебе понравится.

Как-то раз после боя репортер спросил у Стива: «Что вам больше всего нравится в двадцать первом веке?»

Вопрос, рано или поздно, должен был прозвучать, и в ЩИТе его выдрессировали отвечать на него правильно — что-то о неизменном в своих основах американском духе и том, как Стиву нравится, что люди не теряют надежду и продолжают тяжело трудиться ради лучшего будущего. И ему это правда нравилось, он был согласен.

Но его застали врасплох, он устал, все болело и вместо того, чтобы подбросить нужный лозунг, мозг вдруг затормозил.

— Тетрис, — сказал Стив.

Несколькими днями позже Стив, по каналам ЩИТа, получил посылку из «Нинтендо» с маленьким устройством для видеоигр, которое можно было держать в руках, и тетрис к нему, приглашение посетить штаб-квартиру «Нинтендо» и футболку со щитом, сделанным из фигурок тетриса.

Стиву и правда нравился тетрис. Но то, что он хотел выразить, когда сказал об этом, на самом деле, касалось вовсе не самой игры. Скорее, это было о том, как ему нравится сидеть на диване вместе с Тони и Брюсом, играть в видеоигры и подталкивать друг друга локтями, спорить, как дети, и чтобы Тони постоянно дразнил его завсегдатаем дешевых аркад и даже как-то раз попытался описать Пеппер по телефону, как забавно выглядят его попытки разобраться в «Супер Марио».

И, наконец, ощущение, что в мире появилось место, куда он отлично вписывается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Исторический факт: лапки-флипперы впервые появились у пинбольных автоматов в 1947 году.


	4. Chapter 4

Пеппер вернулась в четверг, и Тони потащил Стива с собой, чтобы забрать ее из аэропорта. Стив, в общем-то, и не возражал — Тони сел за руль «ягуара», который весь состоял из плавных линий и низкого рычания мотора, и Стив не мог дождаться, чтобы продемонстрировать Пеппер: вот, мол, Тони не умер с голоду без нее, потому что Стив за ним присматривал. Ну, и Брюс тоже, но Стив был вполне готов принять на себя часть ответственности.

— О, ты принес мне подарок, — сказала Пеппер, когда увидела Стива, который пытался спрятаться (уж насколько супер-солдат вообще способен прятаться) за спиной Тони. Она поцеловала Тони в щеку. — Не нужно было.

— Пеппер, — сказал Стив, с некоторым удивлением принимая объятие. И Пеппер, и Тони оказались очень тактильными, и Стив не думал, что это все можно списать на общую неформальность двадцать первого века. — Как долетела?

— Проспала почти все время, — она передала чемодан Тони, тот отдал его Стиву. Стив, которого это развеселило, подхватил его под мышку и вместе со всеми пошел к машине. — Пыталась догнать разницу во времени. Возвращаться всегда тяжелее. Тони, ты получил видеозапись с конференции?

— Сото — мудак, — сказал Тони. — Поверить не могу, что он тебе в лицо наговорил тебе все это про женщин за рулем.

Пеппер вздохнула, села на переднее сиденье, Стив вместе с чемоданом устроился сзади.

— Мы знали, на что идем, когда заявили о производстве автомобилей на чистой энергии, — сказала она.

— Да, но это не значит, что мне нравится. Хочешь, надеру ему зад? Его заводы совсем не защищены от стихийных бедствий вроде репульсорного огня и противотанковых ракет.

— Ха, мой парень лезет в драку с чуваком, который позволил себе сексистские высказывания обо мне. Именно то, что нужно в нашей ситуации.

— Что он сказал? — обеспокоенно спросил Стив.

— Ничего, с чем бы я не справилась. Он просто придурок, который считает, что господь повелел машинам работать только на внутреннем сгорании, — сказала Пеппер и снова повернулась к Тони. — То есть, про инцидент в баре гостиницы ты не слышал.

— А что, был инцидент в баре? Без меня? — спросил Тони.

— Жаль, что тебя не было, тебе бы понравилось, — сказала Пеппер и в зеркале заднего вида встретилась взглядом со Стивом. — Зайчик, тебе, наверное, лучше закрыть уши.

— Я не ребенок, — сказал Стив — если честно, чуть недовольно. — Я тоже хочу послушать.

— Ну, потом не говори, что тебя не предупреждали, Капитан Старой Закалки, — с улыбкой сказала она. — Значит, спускаюсь я в бар, выпить с ребятами из «Евроклары», ну, ты их знаешь, зеленое лобби?

— О, а Герштад был? — спросил Тони.

— Был, передавал тебе привет. Так вот, мы сидим, болтаем и тут понимаем, что Сото прямо у нас за спиной пытается договориться с проституткой, которая работает там же.

Тони радостно рассмеялся.

— Погоди, это еще не самая веселая часть. Мы начинаем подслушивать и понимаем, что он сбивает цену, — продолжала Пеппер. — По крайней мере, пытается. Она не уступает, умничка, так что он начинает распространяться о том, что он авторитетный промышленный магнат и покупает ей выпивку. Она демонстративно не пьет. Он говорит все громче и громче, убалтывает ее на перепих со скидкой, пока не понимает, что в баре гробовая тишина и все слушают, как один придурок пытается кинуть шлюху. В конце концов Бергман — президент оргкомитета конференции, — добавила Пеппер специально для Стива, — встает, подходит к ним и говорит, — она изобразила претенциозный британский акцент, — «Мадам, я заплачу вам по действующей ставке, чтобы вы не занимались сексом с этим человеком».

Тони взвыл от хохота. Стив подумал, что, наверное, не стоило бы улыбаться, но от акцента стало еще смешнее.

— А потом она говорит — мистер англичанин, я это сделаю бесплатно!

Стив не выдержал. Он рассмеялся в один голос с Тони.

— Когда-нибудь я напишу книгу с откровениями о высокотехнологичной индустрии, и мне никто не поверит, — Пеппер снова расслабленно откинулась на спинку. — Так что, мальчики, у вас были какие-нибудь захватывающие приключения, пока меня не было? Кроме эпичного путешествия в Мариоленд?

— Было тихо, — сказал Тони. — Ни злодеев, ни международных инцидентов. Даже скучно.

— Это хорошо, что скучно, — отозвалась Пеппер. Она протянула руку и ласково потрепала Тони по затылку, перебирая короткие завитки волос. Стив резко почувствовал себя лишним, но Пеппер снова поймала его взгляд в зеркале и тепло улыбнулась. — Стив, ты покраснел.

— Это от смеха! — запротестовал он.

— То есть, тебе понравилось? Не слишком соленая шутка для леди? — поддразнила она.

— Мэм, самая утонченная леди, которую я знал, отпускала двусмысленные шутки о танковых орудиях, — сказал Стив, в груди нежно свернулись воспоминания о Пегги и Говарде.

— И о его отце, — добавил он, кивая на Тони.

— Что ж, значит, я в хорошей компании, — отозвалась Пеппер, а Тони застонал от разочарования.

Когда они вернулись в башню Старка, Стив занес чемодан Пеппер в лифт, потом в пентхаус, и тут же снова ощутил неловкость, когда поставил чемодан и сообразил, что Пеппер, наверное, хотелось бы остаться наедине с Тони. Но тот уже наливал на троих у барной стойки, а Пеппер рухнула на диван и со вздохом наслаждения сбросила туфли. Тони, проходя мимо, вложил Стиву в руки один из стаканов, потом сел рядом с Пеппер и уложил ее ноги себе на колени.

— Стив, мне нужна опора под спину, — властно сказала Пеппер, и Стив послушно сел рядом, подставил плечо, чтобы она могла опереться. Тони в два глотка опорожнил стакан и отставил его, закрыл глаза. Пеппер пила медленней, шевелила пальцами ног, касаясь обивки подлокотника.

Стив попытался сообразить, не нужно ли что-то сказать; молчание тянулось, неприятное и пустое, но Тони, казалось, не обращал внимания, а Пеппер совсем обмякла. В конце концов, он смирился и порадовался тишине. Он и не знал, что Тони может быть таким умиротворенным…

Тони хрипло выдохнул — храп было трудно с чем-то спутать.

— Клянусь, я минимум дважды заставил его лечь спать, — тихо сказал Стив.

— Он всегда такой, когда я возвращаюсь. Несколько часов ведет себя, как перевозбужденный ребенок, а потом вырубается, — отозвалась Пеппер, протянула руку и отставила стакан на кофейный столик. — Он успокоится. А я просто рада, что наконец-то не в гостинице и не в самолете.

— Я могу уйти, если хочешь.

— Нет, оставайся. Ты теплый, — он сползла чуть ниже.

— Это все сыворотка. Я теперь теплее, чем должен быть. Когда был меньше… — Стив покачал головой, — думал, что никогда не смогу согреться зимой.

— Должно быть, лед положения не исправил.

— Если честно, я мало помню. Наверное, повезло.

— Наверное, — согласилась Пеппер. — Слушай, я хочу кое-что сказать и не хочу, чтобы ты это неправильно понял.

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Стив.

— Я хочу сделать что-то в благодарность, что ты присмотрел за Тони.

— Ты не обязана. Было весело.

— Ну, возможно, но это еще и повод сделать то, что я все равно хочу сделать, — сказала она. — Гадала, не хочешь ли ты прогуляться по магазинам.

Стив почувствовал, что улыбается.

— Если я сейчас пошучу о том, что за последние семьдесят лет женщины не так уж и изменились, ты мне этого потом не спустишь?

— Ага, — Пеппер тихо засмеялась. — Но я серьезно. Знаю, тебе нравятся твои жуткие клетчатые рубашки, Стив, но мы могли бы найти что-то, в чем ты смотрелся бы не как…

— …дедуля?

— Ну, ты сам это сказал.

— Тони так говорит.

— Приношу извинения от его имени.

— Не нужно. Я знаю, что… — Стив вздохнул. — Я не особенно их люблю, если честно. Просто их выдали в ЩИТе. А теперь все так сложно и совсем иначе. Сам я не знал, с чего начинать. Так что просто держался за то, что казалось знакомым.

— Что ж, я могу помочь. Если хочешь.

Стив едва не отказался по привычке, он не хотел становиться обузой. Но обдумал предложение еще несколько секунд — ему нравилась Пеппер, и она явно знала о таких вещах гораздо больше, чем он сам.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Буду рад.

Первая попытка Стива и Пеппер пойти по магазинам провалилась из-за происков Зла, но все оказалось не так уж плохо. Стиву позвонили за десять минут до того, как он должен был выходить на встречу с Пеппер, из-за сильных атмосферных возмущений над мысом Ред-Хук. Мстителей вызвали в полном составе.

Атмосферные возмущения оказались еще одним порталом из Асгарда; это было замечательно, потому что означало, что Тор вернулся, и не так уж замечательно, потому что за ним прорвались с десяток пузатых чибисов. То есть, Стив с виду их, конечно, не узнал — чешуйчатые вонючие твари, похожие на козлов, и с рогами. И даже так, волноваться было бы не о чем, вот только ростом они оказались с двухэтажный дом.

К тому времени, как они помогли Тору избавиться от них, все провонялись ароматами мусорной кучи и хотели только в душ и спать.

— Хорошие новости, новый синтетический материал сработал, — сказал Тони, когда они оказались в одной из раздевалок на хелликарриере, которую торопливо очистили и предоставили в их распоряжение. Он снял верх комбинезона и раскинул руки. — Гляди, обошлось без синяков.

— Вот пусть так оно и остается, — сказал Стив, укладывая Брюса, которого нес на спине, на скамью. — Тор, ну ты, конечно, устроил драматичное явление.

— Молю о прощении, братья! — прогрохотал Тор, уже из душа. — Но вы мужественно сразили их. В Асгарде вас наградили бы венцами, вырезанными из их рогов.

— Вот так теперь выглядит моя жизнь, — Клинт раздевался и сваливал форму кучей у дверей. Стив стянул верх формы, аккуратно сложил его и уложил на скамью. — Драки с гигантскими козлодраконами.

— Пузатыми чибисами, — поправил его Тор. — Потому что лук — оружие благородных!

— Ну типа да, — сказал Клинт.

— Великим воинам судьба дарует великие испытания.

— Вроде того, как чем больше ты умеешь, тем больше тебя грузят работой, — проходя мимо, Тони протянул Стиву его телефон. — Пеп звонит.

— Что? — Стив как раз разувался. Он прижал телефон к уху. — Пеппер?

— Привет! Просто звоню узнать, как дела, — сказала Пеппер. — Все здоровы?

— Ага. Прости, что не смог прийти.

— Ничего страшного. Слышала, у вас там были козлодраконы.

— Пузатые чибисы.

— Будь здоров.

Стив рассмеялся:

— Отложим на другой раз? Поверь, ты не хочешь, чтобы мы явились в башню, пока не отмоемся, как следует.

— Пятеро голых и мокрых мужчин. Ах, сердце, стой.

— Перегибаешь, — сказал ей Стив. — Нужно идти, пока Тор не вылил всю горячую воду.

— Веди себя хорошо.

— Постараюсь, — сказал он и положил телефон на чемодан-чехол брони, а сам продолжил раздеваться, чтобы присоединиться к остальным под душем и смыть вонь.

Вторая попытка прошла удачней, хоть все равно не обошлась без вмешательства Тони.

Пеппер повела его на Манхэттен, по своим любимым местам, и с полчаса он тревожился о ценах и о том, хватает ли ему класса, чтобы просто находиться там, пока Пеппер не запомнила о том, что ему выплатили довольствие за семьдесят лет, да и ЩИТ известен неплохими ставками.

— Хочешь, я заплачу, — сказала она, когда Стив нахмурился, глядя на ценники на туфлях и ремнях.

— Нет, я так не могу.

— Поверь, мне это только в радость. Но решать тебе, хочешь — плати сам, — сказала она, и Стив чуть не расплакался от ее доброты. Ему нравились Тони и Брюс, но они были склонны обращаться с ним, как с человеком, который не в состоянии принимать собственные решения.

Ну, честно говоря, он сам иногда относился так же к Тони. Но есть разница — Тони в самом деле иногда нужно было напоминать о том, когда лечь спать.

Они много накупили: спортивные туфли и ботинки, кроссовки, носки, хрустяще-белые сорочки и синие, а еще черные, брюки, которые отложили в сторону, потому что их нужно было подогнать, и специальный человек снял со Стива мерки. Они побывали в магазине, где торговали сшитыми на заказ джинсами, там Стив выбрал все сам — от заклепок до рисунка строчки, и в магазине, где не продавали ничего, кроме футболок. Они остановились возле уличного лотка, где продавались нелицензированные футболки со Мстителями: щит Капитана, зеленые кулаки Халка, футболки, которые сообщали, что владелец особенно любит кого-то из Мстителей, красные футболки с нарисованным дуговым реактором. Когда Стив тоскливо взглянул на витрину с бритвенными наборами и федорами, Пеппер рассмеялась и назвала его хипстером, но они все равно туда зашли и купили пару подтяжек.

Каждый раз, когда Стив понимал, что пакеты уже не помещаются в руках и, наверное, на сегодня хватит, Пеппер отправляла смску, рядом с ними останавливалась машина и они сгружали покупки в багажник.

Похоже, Пеппер знали все. Все продавцы обращались к ней «мисс Поттс» или «Вирджиния». Некоторые казались разочарованными, когда она говорила, что лично ей ничего не надо, но их лица обычно прояснялись, когда Пеппер представляла Стива — и это одновременно смущало и сбивало с толку.

Когда они наконец-то сели в машину, Пеппер сказала:

— Хэппи, отвези нас пообедать, — и принялась копаться в покупках, отыскала голубую рубашку и протянула ее Стиву.

— Это как в «Великом Гэтсби», — пошутил он, снимая футболку. — Когда он показывает Дейзи рубашки. Кстати, а люди до сих пор читают «Великого Гэтсби»?

Пеппер не сводя глаз смотрела на его грудь. Может, она не хотела, чтобы он переодевался прямо сейчас? Но зачем-то же дала новую рубашку…

— Конечно, это же классика, — наконец сказала она и встряхнулась. Стив надел рубашку и принялся застегивать ее, потом заправил полы в брюки. — В старших классах читают. Если хочешь, купим и тебе.

— Я все еще пытаюсь догнать то, что пропустил, — признался Стив. — Столько всего.

Пеппер склонила голову к плечу.

— Хэппи, планы изменились — вначале заедем в книжный магазин. Теперь принимай серьезное решение, — продолжила она, обернувшись к Стиву. — Хочешь бумажную книгу или электронную читалку?

— Электронное что?

Они как раз обедали, Пеппер листала электронную книгу, загружала туда книги, время от времени спрашивала, что ему нравится и одобрительно улыбалась, когда слышала ответы («Приключения, да?»), когда явился Тони.

— Видишь, об этом я и говорил, — сказал он и сел на третий стул, который принес официант — вокруг Тони такие вещи просто происходили — даже не поздоровался сперва. — Ты являешься ко мне домой, пьешь мое пиво, играешь в мои видеоигры, а потом я выясняю, что ты тайком назначаешь свидания за обедом моей девушке.

— Я не!.. — начал было Стив, но Пеппер уже смеялась и целовала Тони, так что он запоздало понял, что это была шутка.

— Ну, праздник ты нам подпортил, — заявил он и Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Мне нравится, — Тони жестом указал на рубашку Стива, но обращался явно к Пеппер. — Хороший выбор. А почему меня не позвали? Почему я должен узнавать от Хэппи, что ты играешь в «Переодень супергероя-Кена»?

— Я не играю, — сказала Пеппер, — Стив вполне способен одеться сам. Я просто показала, где стоит искать. Именно поэтому тебя и не пригласили, потому что, зная тебя, ты одел бы его во что-нибудь чудовищное в цветочек, или так, как ты себе представляешь моду сороковых.

— А что, люди до сих пор одеваются по моде сороковых? — спросил Стив.

— Не тогда, когда хотят, чтобы их воспринимали всерьез, — отозвался Тони. — И я уязвлен, Пеп, глубоко уязвлен.

— Все равно я бы вряд ли смог купить что-то еще, — сказала Стив. — Не уверен, что это все влезет в мой шкаф.

Тони и Пеппер переглянулись.

— Что? — спросил Стив.

— Что ж, вот и настал этот неловкий момент, — сказал Тони. — После того, как Локи разнес несколько этажей на верхушке башни, нам все равно пришлось их, считай, перестраивать…

— Мы будем рады, если ты переедешь в башню, — сказала Пеппер, и Стив удивленно сморгнул.

— Я не могу. У меня нет столько…

— Без квартплаты, — сказал Тони. — Выслушай меня.

— Но…

— Тор уже согласился и переехал, ну, с другой стороны, ему нечего перевозить, кроме молота, — перебил его Тони. — Клинт тоже недавно перебрался, а Наташа буквально вчера. Брюс поживет в гостевых апартаментах, пока мы не закончим с его лабораториями. Понимаешь, это разумно, чтобы все были рядом, особенно если кое-кто ненароком превратится в Халка. Со ЩИТом уже согласовали.

У Стива буквально отвисла челюсть. Пеппер пальцем поддела его подбородок и закрыла рот.

— Ах вы проныры, — сказал Стив. — Спросили меня последним, чтоб я уж точно согласился.

— Говорила же, он все поймет, — сказала Пеппер Тони.

— Смотри, — Тони положил телефон на стол и постучал пальцем по экрану. Голограмма развернулась вверх и Тони покрутил ее так, чтобы Стиву было лучше видно. Люди за соседними столиками уже начали оборачиваться. — Вот тут все нарисовано, почти все работы уже завершены. Личный тренажерный зал, бассейн, звуковая система с эффектом присутствия в каждой комнате.

Стив переводил взгляд с Пеппер на Тони и обратно.

— Пожалуйста, — негромко сказала Пеппер. — Мы будем рады.

Он обреченно вздохнул, хоть и чувствовал, как внутри все потеплело.

— А можно мне тоже такую штуку для видеоигр? — спросил он.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

Стиву так и не удалось толком заглянуть в свою новую электронную читалку и посмотреть, какие книги Пеппер туда закачала, пока он не перебрался в свое новое жилище в башне. Тони забыл упомянуть, когда перечислял все современные удобства, что вся мебель была сделана на заказ и представляла собой либо оригинальные изделия сороковых годов, либо очень качественные копии. Стив полдня потратил только на то, чтобы разглядеть все вокруг, гладил мягкую обивку дивана, который — будь на нем парой заплат больше — вполне мог бы стоять в квартире, где он вырос, трогал полированный деревянный корпус радиоприемника в углу, бледно-желтую плитку на кухонном столе.

Когда он наконец смирился с мыслью, что целый этаж теперь его, от жилых комнат до тренажерного зала и гигантского телевизора, то понял, что вышел на террасу, с читалкой в одной руке и стаканом лимонада из уже набитого холодильника. Там нашлась пара металлических стульев, повернутых в сторону заката, и Стив опустился на один из них, ощущая, что он доволен миром.

Он открыл обложку читалки — там появился текст, видимо, выбранный заранее. Когда Стив прочел его, то рассмеялся.

_Он вытащил стопку сорочек и стал метать их перед нами одну за другой; сорочки плотного шелка, льняного полотна, тончайшей фланели, развертываясь на лету, заваливали стол многоцветным хаосом. Видя наше восхищение, он схватил новую стопку, и пышный ворох на столе стал еще разрастаться — сорочки в клетку, в полоску, в крапинку, цвета лаванды, коралловые, салатные, нежно-оранжевые, с монограммами, вышитыми темно-синим шелком. У Дэзи вдруг вырвался сдавленный стон, и, уронив голову на сорочки, она разрыдалась._

_— Такие красивые сорочки, — плакала она, и мягкие складки ткани глушили ее голос — Мне так грустно, ведь я никогда… никогда не видала таких красивых сорочек._

_После дома нам предстояло осмотреть еще сад, бассейн для плавания, гидроплан и цветники — но тем временем опять полил дождь, и, стоя все втроем у окна, мы глядели на рифленую воду пролива._

_— В ясную погоду отсюда видна ваша вилла на той стороне бухты, — сказал Гэтсби. — У вас там на причале всю ночь светится зеленый огонек._ 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Ф. С. Фицджеральд «Великий Гэтсби», цитируется по переводу Е. Д. Калашниковой


	5. Chapter 5

У Тора оказался сосуд с Коулсоном, по крайней мере, по его словам.

Проблема в том, подумал Стив, что они его похоронили. Он сам видел, как гроб опустили в яму, и потом еще пытался расспрашивать, скрытно и безуспешно, куда нужно отправить флаг. Флаг в конце концов оказался у Фьюри в кабинете, хотя, когда Стив зашел туда в следующий раз, его там больше не было.

Они все пытались не думать об этом.

Но Тор созвал их в конференц-зал в башне Старка и, с величием и достоинством, продемонстрировал большую стеклянную банку, размером с те, в которых хранились конфеты в кондитерских лавках, где Стиву доводилось бывать еще в детстве. Ее закрывала кованая бронзовая крышка, запертая на висячий замок, внутри был шар желтого света.

— Честно, терпеть не могу магию, — Тони держал банку в вытянутой руке. Он потряс ее и Тор поморщился. — Прости, что, нельзя трясти сосуд души?

— Поставь банку, — строго велела Пеппер. — Тор, ты не мог бы объяснить подробней?

— Жизнь сына Коула прервало волшебное копье, — сказал Тор. — От такой раны не бывает просто смерти. В Асгарде есть палаты для павших воинов, которые они не могут покинуть — им там хорошо, — торопливо добавил он, — но пребывают они там вне мира живых. Тот, кого убили чары, не может попасть туда, но не может и вернуться без помощи. Итак, у порога… — он жестом указал на банку.

— И ты не сказал нам раньше, потому что?.. — уточнила Наташа.

Тор неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Это должен быть сюрприз.

Стив оглянулся на Клинта, тот раздраженно тер глаза.

— Я не эксперт по асгардским делам, — медленно сказал Стив, — но не представляю, чтобы попытка выкопать тело и затолкать душу обратно обернулась бы чем-то хорошим для всех причастных.

— Может быть и так, — сказал Брюс, наклоняясь так, чтобы заглянуть в банку, — но возможно, мы имеем дело с локализованной причинностью.

— С чем? — спросил Стив.

— Хм, физика никому не идет навстречу, — отозвался Тони. — Но все может быть.

— Мы сейчас говорим о том, что реальность изменяется, чтобы выполнить предначертание, — продолжал Брюс, — ну то есть, если имеешь дело с магией, такую вероятность тоже нужно учитывать. Все может закончиться порывом ветра или очень чистой комнатой, но…

— То есть, буквально, человек из пыли? — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Освободи душу и тело сформируется само.

— Технически все соответствует принципу сохранения энергии. И плоть станет такой же пылкой, как и разум.

— Ага, да, это все очень может быть, но… — Тони неожиданно замолчал. — Ты что, только что процитировал Терри Пратчетта?

— Кого? — переспросил Клинт.

— Ну, если подходит, — Брюс пожал плечами. — Он философ.

— Не слышал о таком, — сказала Стив.

— Писатель, — вмешалась Пеппер. — Мы что, принимаем за рабочую теорию из фантастических романов?

— Это притом, что у нас множество других источников? — уточнил Брюс.

— Ладно, так что? — сказал Тони. — Открываем крышку и смотрим, что произойдет?

— В худшем случае, упокоим душу, — сказал Брюс.

—Ладно, тогда поехали, время не ждет… Нет, так просто не получится, потому что не получится никогда, — проворчал Тони и наклонился посмотреть поближе на замок на крышке банки. — Господи. Задание — поиск ключа? Серьезно?

— Мне не удалось найти подходящий ключ, — признался Тор. — Если саги не лгут, он должен быть в родном для него мире, чтобы дух и ключ никогда не встретились. Он должен быть здесь. Где-то.

— Это сужает область поиска, — сказал Брюс.

— Это станет славным приключением для отряда мужественных воинов, — намекнул Тор.

Тони промурлыкал несколько тактов мелодии, в которой Стив, с некоторым смущением, признал заглавную тему «Легенд Зельды».

— И откуда нам начинать искать? — спросила Наташа.

— Быть может, мы найдем начало там, где завершился путь в Мидгарде, — сказал Тор.

Стив взглянул на Тони.

— Арлингтон, — тихо сказала Пеппер.

У Стив была могила на Национальном Арлингтонском кладбище. Табличка, пустой гроб, маленький выцветший флаг и все.

Сперва он даже удивился, что ему досталось простое белое надгробие в ряду таких же белых надгробий, потому что Говард сам организовывал похороны, а назвать его слегка претенциозным — это ничего не сказать. Но Говард, как теперь Тони, прекрасно понимал людей. Он, должно быть, просто знал, что Стив не хотел бы памятника, не хотел бы выделяться из шеренг павших братьев и сестер.

Он уже поговорил об этом с Фьюри, и тот согласился, что когда Стив, рано или поздно, умрет, его похоронят на этом же месте. В этом было какое-то болезненное, нездоровое утешение. Они как раз прошли у его могилы по дороге к более свежим.

Мстители шли молча. У Тора за спиной, в кожаном мешке, болталась банка, Мьельнир висел у пояса в ременной петле. Стив нес щит в холщовой сумке. Клинт с луком и стрелами и Наташа, у которой, без сомнений, при себе был целый арсенал, хоть так с виду и не скажешь. Тони оставил броню в машине, но взял с собой браслеты. Брюс был просто Брюсом. В побрякушках он не нуждался.

Могила была в самом новом секторе кладбища, на границе широкой пустой поляны, которая ждала новых тел. На надгробии выбито «Филлип Дж. Коулсон, сержант. 12 февраля 1974 — 25 апреля 2012». Кто-то оставил рядом цветы и маленький игрушечный щит Капитана Америка.

Клинт присел на корточки и, к удивлению Стива, перекрестился.

— Ну что?! — проорал Тони через минуту. Все вздрогнули. Тони смотрел в небо, раскинув руки. — Ну же, ниспошли знамение!

— Тони, — укоризненно сказала Наташа.

— Нет, к черту это все, — сказал Тони. — Если я даже не верю в эту магическую срань и все равно должен в нее играть, то я буду играть по своим правилам.

Тор тоже вскинул голову, но скорее так, словно принюхивался к ветру, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Стив оглянулся на белые камни, ряд за рядом.

Потом у Стива зазвонил телефон. Все обернулись и уставились на него. Он достал трубку, намереваясь просто отключить звук, но на экране крупными буквами светилось: «Ник Фьюри».

— Фьюри, ты не вовремя, — он ответил на звонок.

— Собирай команду, — сказал Фьюри. — У нас те же локализованные атмосферные возмущения. Придется прокатиться, это в Вирджинии.

Стив несколько секунд помолчал:

— Не над Арлингтоном, случайно?

— Откуда знаешь?

— Мы уже здесь, сэр.

— Это из-за вас, что ли?

— Возможно, — сказал Стив. Он заметил, что Тони теребит браслеты. — Железный Человек скоро будет на связи.

Он повесил трубку, положил телефон в карман и снял с плеча сумку со щитом.

— Будьте начеку. Фьюри говорит, они наблюдают какие-то атмосферные явления прямо над нами.

— Вот это знамение, это я понимаю, — сказал Тони. — Кстати, пригнись.

Стив успел пригнуться за мгновение до того, как чемодан на ракетных двигателях просвистел над головой. Тони поймал его одной рукой, швырнул на землю, раскрыл пинком и принялся одеваться. Клинт взял лук наизготовку, Тор перехватил Мьельнир поудобней. Наташа встала перед Брюсом, словно закрывая его собой, они оба смотрели в небо.

— Э, ребята, — сказала Тони, голос чуть искажался динамиками брони. — Они только что определили высоту. Данные те же, но возмущение не над нами.

— А где? — спросил Стив.

— Метрах в трех под нами, — сказал Тони, и земля под ногами разверзлась.

Стив отпрыгнул назад, подальше от комьев грязи и камней, взметнувшихся в воздух, краем глаза увидел, как Тони кинулся к Брюсу, чтобы вынести его из эпицентра. Наташа и Клинт уже залегли в укрытие за рядом надгробий. Тор тоже успел отступить, но стоял на открытом месте, раскручивая молот над головой.

А потом полезли они.

— Мертвые пришли за мертвыми! — проревел Тор. В его голосе Стив услышал неподдельный страх.

Они лезли из земли, скелеты, которых едва скрепляли полуистлевшие жилы, жуткие ухмыляющиеся рты щелкали зубами, когда они карабкались наверх. На первой волне были шлемы и кольчуги, как у Тора, в руках — мечи и луки без тетивы, топоры и копья, но за ними Стив видел и других, в полуистлевшей форме американских войск, у некоторых в руках были ржавые ружья, за другими тянулись обрывки обивки гробов.

Тор ринулся в драку, размахивая молотом, пока остальные еще не отошли от шока. Стив чувствовал, как в горле поднимается гнев, едкий, словно желчь, и бросился следом, полусекундой позже, не обращая внимания на то, что костлявые пальцы цеплялись за его руки, или то, что на нем не было формы, только кожаная куртка поверх футболки и обычные брюки. Он слышал вой репульсоров Тони за спиной, видел яркие вспышки, когда репульсорный огонь или молнии сбивали мертвых назад в дыру, которую они проделали в земле. Слева доносились выстрелы — Наташа прикрывала Клинта и Брюса, держала высоту, чтобы Клинт мог стрелять взрывающимися стрелами в группы мертвецов, которые поднимались в бой.

Если сейчас вместе с ними восстал бы и Коулсон, Стив не знал бы, что делать.

Как бы там ни было, команда все еще сражалась вместе, прикрывая друг друга и вновь возвращаясь в бой, Тони отражал репульсорные лучи от щита Стива — иногда даже в броске, и этот трюк им непременно нужно будет отточить на тренировках. Он видел, как Тор взмыл в воздух, с Мьельниром в одной руке и держа Клинта за шиворот другой, Клинт продолжал стрелять, снося черепа (о господи, черепа) с плеч, и выпускал капсулы с какой-то клейкой жижей, чтобы попытаться закрыть провал. Стив расчищал путь через тела, которые вцеплялись в него, уклонялся от мечей, боевых топоров и прикладов ружей. Клинт легко приземлился, спиной к спине с ним.

— Стрелы кончились! — прокричал он, перекрывая шум боя и огонь. — Я ж не ждал массовых беспорядков!

— Бросайся камнями! — крикнул в ответ Стив.

Он увидел, как крючковатый наконечник копья зацепился за ногу Тони, когда тот попытался взлететь над массой корчащихся тел, и костистые руки потянули его вниз, ничуть не реагируя на шипение репульсоров на сапогах.

— Тони! — заорал Стив и бросился вперед — Наташа побежала за ним; она не прекращала огонь, пока не закончились патроны, тогда она бросила пистолеты. Удар грома расколол небо, за ним последовали еще два, и Стиву пришлось прикрыть себя и Наташу щитом, чтобы ближайший скелет, который внезапно перестал двигаться, не уронил тяжелое копье прямо им на голову.

Тони отбивался от цепких рук, в голос ругался, пытался удержаться за — о господи — за надгробие Коулсона, чтобы его не затащили под землю.

— Все назад! — крикнул Тони, пинками отбиваясь от скелетов. — Тор, сделай какую-нибудь глупость!

Стив пытался пробиться дальше, схватить Тони за руку, но Наташа дернула его за куртку, а когда это не помогло — подставила подножку, так, что он упал на кучу земли. Он в ужасе завозился между костей и тряпья, которыми была усыпана земля, но Наташа обхватила его ногами за плечи и снова повалила, перевернула на спину и прижала собой.

Тор широко размахнулся молотом и воздух наполнился металлическим привкусом электрического разряда. Тони вывернулся грудью вверх, точно когда молния ударила в его броню и разряд вырвался наружу. Волна тел отхлынула и Тони освободился. Надгробие треснуло от ударной волны, развалилось на куски у Тони в руках.

— Сукин ты сын, — рявкнул Тони. — Кому-то здорово надерут задницу за…

Он резко умолк и уставился на обломок надгробия, который остался в руках. Стиву удалось приподняться достаточно, чтобы метнуть щит, защищая Тони — тот стоял посреди поля боя и таращился на собственные руки, как идиот.

— Клинт! — позвал Тони. — Лови!

Он метнул что-то маленькое и темное, Клинт взвился в прыжке, оттолкнувшись от вражеского черепа, и поймал.

— Какого черта они делают? — спросила Наташа. Она подобрала топор и уже поднялась на ноги, пробиралась вперед, расчищая перед собой широкий проход.

— Тора сюда! — крикнул Клинт. Стив метнул щит так, чтобы он отрикошетил от Мьельнира и привлек внимание Тора.

— К Клинту! — скомандовал Стив, и Тор кивнул, спикировал вниз и приземлился точно на плечи огромного мертвеца.

Клинт сдернул мешок с его плеча, покопался в нем и вытащил банку, держа ее обеими руками. Послышался щелчок, который перекрыл шум боя, показался оглушающим даже сквозь рев крови в ушах у Стива — щелчок открытого замка — и наружу вырвался яркий свет.

Стив пробился к Клинту и Тору, хоть перед глазами плясали искры, и обнаружил, что Клинт сидит на корточках у того, что с первого раза показалось грудой темного тряпья, и истерически хохочет.

— Он вернулся в костюме! — выпалил он, когда Стив и Тор прикрыли его, отбиваясь от нападающих изо всех сил. — Господи Исусе…

— Хватай его и беги! — крикнул Стив. — Уходи чем подальше, мы прикроем.

Клинт поднялся на ноги, перебросил тело через плечо и побежал прочь, уворачиваясь от осколков.

— Лезут и лезут, — Наташа тоже пробилась к ним. Стив видел, как Халк, в отдалении, злобно ухмылялся и отрывал противникам головы, сминая шлемы и мечи в огромных ручищах.

— Мстители, отступайте, — прогремел голос, и Стив посмотрел вверх. В небе кружили два черных вертолета. Подкрепление, слава богу. — У нас тяжелая артиллерия и взрывчатка, отступайте.

Тор сгреб Наташу в охапку и улетел прочь, секундой позже Стива тряхнуло, когда Тони подхватил его под мышки и поднял в воздух. Стив развернулся в его руках и крепко обхватил за шею.

— Я тебя держу, все хорошо, я тебя держу, — Тони, казалось, не в силах был замолчать, а потом раздался свист и гул, воздух ударил в спину, и они покатились по земле, Тони прижал его собой, прикрывая от ударной волны.

Когда дым рассеялся, в центре кратера, засыпанного почерневшими костями, стоял Халк и недоуменно оглядывался по сторонам.

Тони перекатился на спину и немного неуверенно поднялся на ноги. Стив приподнялся на руках, отполз в сторонку от надгробий и выблевал завтрак на веселенькую зеленую лужайку Национального Арлингтонского кладбища.

К тому времени, как прибыли репортеры и зеваки, от которых все равно некуда было деться, ЩИТ огородил периметр и начал зачистку. Раз уж дело происходило на кладбище и соответствующего оборудования вокруг было хоть отбавляй, в ход пошли мотолопаты. Стива стошнило бы еще раз, если бы оставалось чем.

Они посадили вертолеты и эвакуировали Клинта с Наташей и Коулсона, который так и не пришел в себя. На Клинте было с десяток кровоточащих порезов, у Наташи треснуло минимум два ребра. Тони до сих пор оставался в воздухе, проводил рекогносцировку, убеждаясь, что никто не ушел от взрыва. Тор был с командой зачистки, инспектировал ущерб, время от времени наклонялся, чтобы подобрать то, что привлекало его внимание. На Брюса надели кислородную маску двое парамедиков, которые выглядели так, словно очень нервничали. Когда Брюс увидел, как Стив идет через лужайку, то жестом подозвал его, потянул за руку, усадил рядом и притянул к себе, уложил головой себе на плечо.

— Святый боже, надо было оставить все как есть, — пробормотал Стив, взял бутылку воды, которую протянул ему один из парамедиков, и прополоскал рот, прежде чем сделать глоток.

— Если это тебя утешит, я уверен, что Фьюри согласится, — сказал Брюс, снимая маску. — Мне бы теперь поспать…

Тони гулко приземлился неподалеку, поднял лицевую панель и потемневшими глазами наблюдал, как агенты ЩИТа принялись перебирать… части тел.

— Ты должен был отступить, — сказал он Стиву. — Ты без формы.

— Не мог, — отозвался Стив.

— Ага, я так и понял, — пробормотал Тони. Броня медленно сползала с него, сворачивалась в дипломат у его ног. — Как нога?

Стив опустил взгляд. Обрывки ткани болтались у бедра, кроме тех, что присохли к крови вокруг глубокой раны. Она неприятно горячо пульсировала, но Стив чувствовал, что она уже закрывается и заживает.

— Нормально, — сказал он. — Как…

— Тони! — раздался чей-то крик, и Стив увидел, что по дорожке от главных ворот бежит Пеппер, расталкивает офицеров ЩИТа и спотыкается на траве. Тони поймал ее в объятия. Стив с завистью смотрел на них.

— Все хорошо, все нормально, просто армия нежити, с нами все в порядке, — бормотал Тони, прижимаясь своим лбом к ее. — Не нужно было самой сюда приезжать.

— Сказали, что тут бомба, и я знаю… — она рывком выпрямилась и оглянулась по сторонам. Ее взгляд упал на Стива, и она отпустила Тони. Секунду спустя Стив уже оказался прижат к ней, лицом к животу, она взъерошила его и без того растрепанные волосы.

— Ты был не в форме, — сказала она, когда Стив вдохнул: стиральный порошок и духи пахли так успокаивающе. Она выпрямилась, и Стив виновато взглянул на Тони, но тот смотрел на них с улыбкой, ничуть не злился оттого, что Стив позволяет себе вольности с его девушкой. Если честно, сейчас он был согласен на любое утешение.

— Форма — это еще не все, — сказал он, улыбаясь. Пеппер ответила слабой улыбкой и опустилась на колени рядом, осмотрела его рану, стараясь не касаться. — Я в порядке, Пеппер.

— Конечно-конечно, — сказала она и поцеловала его в лоб. — Идем, найдем что сюда приложить.

Она взяла его за руку, потянула, чтобы он встал, другой рукой поймала ладонь Тони и повела их обратно к вертолетам, которые только и ждали, чтобы увезти их из этого ужасного места.


	6. Chapter 6

Разбор полетов прошел не слишком хорошо.

Стив сидел молча, не сопротивляясь окружающей неразберихе. Сейчас у него не осталось сил быть Капитаном, и в любом случае, он сомневался, что может тут что-то сделать. Тони и Фьюри орали друг на друга по поводу несанкционированных заданий, Клинт наматывал круги по комнате, ему явно не терпелось поскорее закончить и уйти проведать Коулсона, Наташа крайне неласково смотрела на каждого, кому хватало смелости подойти к ней ближе, чем на два метра. Брюс снова уснул, подложив руки под голову.

Тор, громко и радостно, перечислял свои деяния, похоже, пятистопным ямбом. И это решительно мотало Стиву последние нервы.

Они стояли сегодня плечом к плечу, солдаты Асгарда и Мидгарда, и даже хуже — Стиву пришлось осквернить тела покойных. Судя по отчетам, могилы остались непотревоженными, но те солдаты все же пришли откуда-то, и хруст, с которым щит раскалывал американскую армейскую каску, забудется очень нескоро.

Наконец-то пришла Пеппер, тихо прикрыла за собой дверь и откашлялась. Тони прекратил орать, Фьюри взглянул на нее вопросительно.

— С Филом все в порядке, — сказала Пеппер. — Он слегка растерян, но точно не зомби. Директор Фьюри, я сейчас заберу мальчиков и Наташу домой.

— Мстители… — начал было Фьюри.

— Пережили сегодня тяжелый день, да, согласна, — перебила его Пеппер. — Брюс отключился, когда на него сбросили бомбу, Стив, по-моему, сейчас расплачется, а Тони будет заниматься исключительно тем, чтобы действовать вам на нервы.

— Я не буду плакать, — упрямо пробормотал Стив.

— Им нужно поесть и отдохнуть. Клинт может остаться здесь, — добавила она и Клинт замер. — Он знает столько же, сколько и остальные. А нас ждет вертолет, возвращаемся в башню.

Стив вместе с командой втиснулся в вертолет — после сегодняшних событий, решил он, на вертолеты еще долго смотреть не сможет — между Пеппер и Брюсом, сунул щит под сиденье. Наташа сидела впереди, рядом с охваченным благоговейным ужасом пилотом. Когда Стив смотрел в иллюминатор, то видел, что Тор и Железный Человек летят рядом в эскорте.

Когда они приземлились на крыше башни, Стив растолкал Брюса; он втайне надеялся, что того нужно будет отнести вниз, в его комнаты, но Брюс покачал головой и поковылял прочь сам. В любом случае, выглядел он проснувшимся. Пеппер схватила Стива за руку, прежде чем он успел отправиться следом, и он опустил взгляд, нахмурился.

Он устал и был раздосадован. Конечно, хорошо, что Коулсон вернулся, но то, как он это сделал, несколько… настораживало. Расстраивало. Стив просто хотел смыть с лица кладбищенскую грязь и уснуть, и он не был уверен, что сможет сейчас выдержать Тони и Пеппер. То, как они прикасались к нему. То, как он хотел того, чего не мог получить. То, чего даже не должен был хотеть.

Он вывернулся из хватки Пеппер у дверей в пентхаус, чтобы сбросить куртку и ботинки, покрытые засохшей грязью. Она снова поймала его ладонь и потянула за собой. Стив слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться, просто пошел по коридору к роскошной ванной. Пеппер вынула щит из его руки, поставила у стены — так, чтобы Стив мог его видеть — и велела:

— Сядь.

Он сел на край ванны, глядя, как Пеппер вынула из шкафчика белую махровую мочалку и намочила. Тони показался в дверях, с поцелуем отобрал мочалку и присел на корточки перед Стивом. Он поддел пальцами его подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и принялся смывать грязь с лица. Стив лишь растерянно смотрел на него.

— Тебя разве не учили, что за ушами тоже нужно мыть? — спросил Тони, сложил мочалку и принялся оттирать Стиву шею. Очень много лет никто этого не делал, с тех пор, как он был ребенком и мать намывала его перед воскресной службой.

— Ма говорила, что у меня там можно картошку растить, — выговорил Стив и склонил голову. Тони уверенно обхватил его ладонями за щеки, словно ободряя.

— А я-то думал, что ты так и родился, до блеска отмытым и распевающим национальный гимн, — отозвался Тони. Пеппер присела рядом с ним. — Закрой глаза.

Стив послушался, и прохладная ткань скользнула по векам и переносице, стирая грязь и пот.

— Ты не обязан… — начал было он, хоть и надеялся, что Тони продолжит.

— Это не я кинулся в бой полураздетым, — сказал Тони. — И не я испугался зомби.

— Никого я не пугался, — пробормотал Стив. — Нельзя осквернять могилы, вот и все.

— Это было не наше решение, — отозвался Тони, оттирая ему лоб.

— Мне кажется, — сказал Стив. Слова звучали точно сами по себе, голос надламывался сильнее, чем хотелось бы, — если ты бился и погиб за что-то, то можешь рассчитывать на достойные похороны. Когда бой заканчивается, тебе должны позволить отдохнуть. Хотя бы отдохнуть.

— Мы знаем, — тихо сказала Пеппер, поглаживая его по волосам.

— Хотя бы отдохнуть, — настойчиво повторил Стив. Пеппер прижалась губами к его виску.

— Мы знаем, зайка. Давай, — сказала она. Тони отступил назад и Пеппер потянула его за руку, поднимая на ноги. Вымытое лицо чуть пощипывало.

Он позволил вести себя, даже не стал возражать, когда Тони расстегнул его ремень и помог снять изодранные брюки. Последнее, что он помнил перед тем, как уснуть, что кровать гораздо больше той, к которой он привык.

Стив проснулся и понял, что его разбудил тихий голос Пеппер. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что она сидит за столом неподалеку, с блютус-гарнитурой в ухе, и время от времени поглядывает на ноутбук перед ней. Сама Пеппер тонула в огромном голубом халате, распущенные волосы падали на плечи.

— Что ж, мне кажется, что армия нежити несколько важнее, чем встреча с миноритарием, который недоволен тем, что наши доходы меньше, чем у компаний, которые занимаются захоронениями опасных отходов в густонаселенных районах Индии, — говорила она очень ровно, хотя и явственно злилась. — Нет, Тони Старк не собирается приносить извинения за то, что он Железный Человек, и я тоже не буду приносить извинения за него, потому что ставлю национальную безопасность выше того, что никоим образом не может повлиять на деятельность компании.

Она слушала собеседника, склонив голову к плечу.

— «Старк Индастриз» сохраняет тесные связи с Минобороны, хоть мы больше и не производим ракеты, и, если вам неуютно оставаться частью этой компании, вы вольны уйти в любой момент. У нас очень четкие политики на этот счет, и одна из них включает безусловную поддержку для Железного Человека, брони Железного человека, торговой марки «Железный Человек» и бренда «Мстители». Если вы хотите стать человеком, который ушел, потому что ему не нравилось, что лицо нашей компании сражается плечом к плечу с Капитаном Америка, уверена, мы сможем предоставить вам компенсационный пакет «Ненавижу свободу». Что ж, хорошо, я рада, что вы так считаете. Да. Нет, поговорим в четверг, — закончила она и коснулась гарнитуры, прерывая звонок. Потом оглянулась, увидела, что он смотрит, и улыбнулась.

— Серьезно, я согласен на троюродную сестру, — сказал Стив.

— У меня есть незамужняя тетка, но ей семьдесят, — предложила Пеппер.

— Нормально, мне девяносто с хвостиком, — отозвался Стив. Пеппер рассмеялась, и он уже собирался продолжить, но почувствовал что-то под боком. Посмотрев вниз, он обнаружил Тони — тот сунул голову ему под мышку, уткнулся лицом в рубашку.

— Ох, как неловко, — заметил Стив.

— Прости, вы оба вряд ли добрались бы куда-то еще, а Тони во сне хуже осьминога, никакого представления о приличиях, — Пеппер закрыла ноутбук. — Тебе уже лучше?

— Немного. От ЩИТа что-то слышно?

— Да. Коулсон побудет там до утра, под наблюдением врачей, но, думаю, завтра нам разрешат забрать его, — она подошла к кровати. Стив настороженно наблюдал, как она забралась под одеяла, поверх которых лежал он, и придвинулась ближе, так, что он разглядел бледно-зеленые искорки в ее голубых глазах.

— Тони как-то сказал, что ты чувствовал себя одиноким, — тихо сказала она. — Что у тебя никого не было. Надеюсь, больше ты так не думаешь.

Стив покачал головой, не поднимая ее с подушки.

— Это… есть разница между тем, чтобы никого не иметь и всех потерять. Я не… — он сглотнул. — Я не смогу их вернуть, никого. У меня больше не будет дома. Но нет, я теперь я уже не одинок. Уже забыл это ощущение.

— Хорошо, — Пеппер положила ладонь ему на затылок. — Ты нам небезразличен.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал он. Ее пальцы отыскали напряженный узел у него за ухом, и осторожные массирующие прикосновения снова убаюкивали его.

— Ты был прав, — сказала она, когда Стив уже задремал. — Когда бой закончен, нужно отдохнуть.

Когда Стив проснулся во второй раз, то от того, что Тони уперся локтем ему в подбородок.

Тони и Пеппер во сне перебрались с места на место. Пеппер уткнулась лицом Стиву в шею, обняла его за плечи и каким-то образом оказалась почти что сверху на нем. Тони лежал поперек кровати — и груди Стива — лицом точно у Пеппер в вырезе халата, и зачем-то вцепился в полу рубашки Стива, а другую руку подобрал под себя, вот ее-то локоть и тыкался Стиву в подбородок каждый раз, как Тони делал вдох.

Стив попытался не дергаться — пробуждение явно выйдет неловким, но это уже граничило с непристойностью. Он попытался осторожно столкнуть Пеппер с себя, а потом выскользнул из-под Тони и перелез через Пеппер, чтобы освободиться.

Он добрался до края кровати и сел, потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы взять себя в руки, а потом встал, разгладил на себе безнадежно измятую рубашку и оглянулся в поисках изорванных брюк. Жаль, подумал он, когда подобрал их с пола. Они были новыми, купленными вместе с Пеппер — а смысл формы частично был еще и в том, чтобы не портить хорошую одежду, как… ну, как Брюс.

На кровати Тони что-то пробормотал во сне и снова подвинулся поближе к Пеппер. Стив разрешил себе несколько секунд посмотреть на них, прежде, чем его заела совесть. Пеппер была девушкой Тони, и Тони был ее парнем, Стиву не достанется никто из них. Они счастливы друг с другом, и он никогда не пожелал бы им несчастья, тем более не ради неясного чувства, которому у него так и не хватило смелости дать имя, хоть он и знал, каким оно было бы.

Кроме того, дело, скорее всего, было даже не в них, а в самой идее — у тебя есть кто-то, кому ты не безразличен, кто-то, кому ты можешь доверять. Иначе, зачем бы он хотел их обоих? Он просто хотел себе то, что было у них, вот и все.

Стив надел то, что осталось от штанов, забрал щит, стоявший в углу, тихо вышел, так, чтобы никого не разбудить, и вернулся к себе.

— Джарвис, перекличка, — сказал он, когда уже забрался под обжигающе горячий душ.

— Сэр и мисс Поттс спят у себя, — доложил Джарвис, с ехидной ноткой, которая предполагала, что Стиву это и так прекрасно известно. — Агент Романофф у себя. Доктор Бэннер в запасной лаборатории.

— Он работает? — встревоженно спросил Стив и только после этого понял, что понятия не имеет, сколько времени прошло после боя. — Который сейчас час?

— Шесть тридцать вечера. Сейчас он, похоже, ест, — отозвался Джарвис. — Агента Бартона на территории нет.

— Проверь на хелликарриере.

— Агент Бартон в госпитале хелликарриера, — без запинки подтвердил Джарвис. — Хотя, по всей вероятности, не ранен.

— Хорошо, — Стив выключил воду. — Добавь в список переклички агента Фила Коулсона, бессрочно.

— Агент Коулсон в госпитальном отсеке хелликарриера.

— Можешь сказать, как он?

— Доступные записи подтверждают, что он в ясном сознании и находится под наблюдением. Агент Бартон неподалеку от него.

— Спасибо, Джарвис.

— Рад помочь, Капитан.

Стив почувствовал легкий голод, и это было хорошим знаком; когда хочется есть, значит, все возвращается на круги своя. Он повязал полотенце на бедра и уже собирался повернуться и отправиться пошарить в кухне, но вместо этого, повинуясь инстинкту, схватил опасную бритву и через плечо метнул ее в сторону двери.

Наташа поймала ее за лезвие и закрыла со щелчком.

— Постучать не могла? — спросил Стив. Нежеланный адреналин забурлил в венах.

— Я вошла через вентиляцию, — отозвалась она.

— Джарвис сказал, ты у себя, — заметил Стив.

— Была, — кивнула Наташа. — А теперь я здесь. Просто любопытно, ты собирался задержать противника и пригрозить, что сбреешь ему брови?

— Ближайшее оружие, — вздохнул Стив и принял от нее сложенную бритву. — Ты что-то хотела?

— Поговорить с тобой, — отозвалась она и отвернулась лицом к стене, пока он надевал трусы и брюки.

— Хорошо, — Стив натянул футболку со щитом из тетриса. Она уже немного выцвела от постоянной носки. — Есть хочешь?

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила она и пошла за ним в кухню. Стив отыскал упаковку крекеров, потом принялся рыться в холодильнике в поисках сыра.

— Ладно. Вперед.

Она села у небольшого стола, на край одного из стульев.

— Я знаю, что со стороны не скажешь, но мне по душе Старк. Я уже видела, какой он, когда ему плохо. Больше не хочу.

Стив взглянул на нее.

— Давно его знаешь?

— Дольше, чем ты. Некоторое время я работала под прикрытием, была помощницей Пеппер. Фьюри послал меня приглядывать за Старком. — Наташа сделала паузу. — Он умирал.

— Что? — спросил Стив с полным ртом крекеров.

— Его реактор работает на тяжелых металлах. Они отравляли его. Уже нет, — она отмахнулась, словно от чего-то незначительного. — Когда видишь, как человек борется за жизнь, начинаешь смотреть на него объективней.

— Могу представить, — сказал Стив и сглотнул. — Я не знал.

— Мало кто знал. И я работала на Пеппер, так что насмотрелась, как ей нелегко приходится. Кроме того, она не возражает против этого всего, — Наташа жестом указала на башню вокруг, на Стива, вверх — на Тони или на хелликарриер, трудно сказать. — Я ее уважаю.

— Она удивительная женщина, — согласился Стив, гадая, к чему это все идет.

— Согласна. Поэтому тебе нужно прекратить соблазнять ее.

Стив, который как раз резал сыр, чуть не отхватил себе полпальца.

— Собла… что?

— Я не хочу видеть, как Старку будет больно, и не хочу видеть, как она откажется от чего-то хорошего потому, что ты симпатичный, и не хочу смотреть, как развалится команда потому, что ты не способен удержать член в штанах, — сказала Наташа.

Стив отложил нож.

— По-моему, ты что-то себе придумала обо мне, агент Романофф.

— Мне так не кажется, капитан Роджерс, — отозвалась она. — Я видела, как она обращается с тобой. Я видела, как ты смотришь на нее. Если до сих пор ничего не было, то скоро случится, и я повторяю — отстань от нее.

— Хорошо, — он повернулся к ней лицом, крепко взялся за кухонную стойку. — Давай начистоту. Во-первых, что бы там ни думали в ЩИТе и чему бы тебя ни учили, личная жизнь других людей тебя не касается. Когда речь идет о моей жизни, я не подчиняюсь твоим приказам. Во-вторых, ничего не было и не будет, потому что, в-третьих, я никогда не стану добиваться женщину, которая связана обязательствами. Особенно женщину, которая встречается с моим лучшим другом.

На Наташу, судя по всему, выговор не произвел впечатления.

— Но ты поглядываешь на нее, — сказала она, отвратительно спокойно.

— Это не должно беспокоить ни тебя, ни ее, — Стив снова отвернулся и не сразу добавил. — Это пройдет.

— Ты влюблен в нее.

— Нет. В идею о них, — сказал он и понял свою ошибку сразу, как только слова слетели с языка. Он не решался поднять глаза.

— А, — голос Наташи звучал удивленно. — О них. Вот так, значит?

— Это пройдет, — повторил Стив. — И я буду признателен, если ты никому не расскажешь и не впишешь в отчет.

— Не собиралась, — отозвалась она. — С нашими делами мы разбираемся сами. Поэтому я и здесь.

— Делами, — повторил он про себя, сухо улыбаясь, и покачал головой. — Они мои друзья. Они помогли мне отыскать свое место. Вот и все.

— Прошу прощения за мои заблуждения, — сказала она, хотя было совершенно ясно, что она говорила только про часть, касающуюся Пеппер, а не о чувствах Стива к ним обоим.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — сказал он в надежде, что Наташа уйдет.

Стив услышал, что она встала, только потому, что ножки стула заскребли по полу.

— Любовь бывает разной.

— Ну да, но не для них, — сказал он.

— Думаю, ты еще удивишься, — отозвалась Наташа. — Если она влюбится в кого-то, ему будет больно. Если она влюбится в тебя, это разрушит его. Кто угодно, но не ты.

Стив стоял молча, пока Наташа не ушла. Когда она исчезла, он тщательно спрятал сыр в холодильник, вымыл нож и поставил его в стойку, смел крекерные крошки в мусорное ведро.

— Джарвис, — сказал он. — Это был чертовски долгий день.

— Несомненно, капитан, — отозвался Джарвис. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

Стив вздохнул и двинулся в сторону спортзала.

— Лучше закажи еще партию боксерских груш.


	7. Chapter 7

О ЩИТе можно было сказать многое — и среди шести Мстителей, их близких, помощников и интернов многое и говорилось — но, если их вмешательство не требовалось, они не лезли. Даже если Фьюри что-то не нравилось или если пресса поднимала шум вокруг очередного эпизода порчи имущества, по крайней мере, в течении нескольких дней после боя официальные лица их не трогали.

Стив, намеренно измотавший себя в спортзале, проспал так долго, что вернулся к своему обычному режиму, проснулся на следующее утро и Джарвис сообщил, что за бортом двадцать градусов Цельсия, что торги на фондовой бирже открылись с понижением ставок, а агент Коулсон и агент Бартон в десяти минутах от посадочной площадки.

— От ЩИТа что-то есть? — спросил Стив, поспешно обуваясь — начищенные до блеска ботинки стояли у двери. Их почистил робот. Серьезно.

— Нет, капитан, — ответил Джарвис. — Но у вас письмо от мисс Поттс с просьбой присутствовать сегодня за ужином в «Ла Вака Ройо».

— Это модное место?

— В отзывах кухня описывается как простая и деревенская, но персонал не отличается эгалитаризмом. Могу ли я порекомендовать надеть голубую льняную рубашку и легкий спортивный пиджак?

— Спасибо. Тони тоже там будет?

Стива самого передернуло от того, как жалобно прозвучал его голос, но один из первых уроков, которые он усвоил — и это заняло, кстати, немало времени — Джарвис не осуждает. Ну, то есть не осуждает никого, кроме Тони, а это уже проблемы Тони.

— Согласно происходящей в данный момент беседе, присутствовать будут все Мстители. Насколько я понял, это празднование счастливого возвращения агента Коулсона.

Ну, хорошо. Это было нормально, даже обыденно. Он не выставлял ничего напоказ, Наташа просто оказалась чересчур проницательной, а сегодня вечером будет просто ужин с друзьями.

Он добрался до вертолетной площадки башни Старка как раз, когда показался вертолет. Остальные Мстители тоже были там, кроме Клинта, который, скорее всего, пилотировал вертолет.

— Когда я впервые встретил сына Коула, — Тор приставил ладонь ко лбу, защищая глаза от солнца, — то счел его слугой. Хорошим слугой, но не более того. Воистину, никогда я так не ошибался.

— Придется с ним поговорить насчет того, что не надо выходить один на один с Локи, — заметил Тони.

— Уймись, — посоветовал Стив, чуть резче, чем собирался. — Человек восстал из мертвых, Тони, дай ему прийти в себя.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — проворчал Тони, что было крайне странно. Стив постарался не встречаться взглядом с Наташей.

Коулсон являл собою просто образчик спокойствия.

Он был мертв несколько месяцев и за это время многое изменилось, но он просто запросил отчеты об операциях ЩИТа с момента его кончины (он именно так и сказал — «моей кончины») и на целый день засел в свободной комнате, не обращая внимания на болтовню Тони о том, как тот собирается отделать одно из помещений специально для Коулсона. Он сказал, что рад вернуться. И каждый раз, когда кто-то открывал рот, чтобы спросить, что он помнит, он фиксировал его на месте ласковым и пытливым взглядом, который надежно затыкал рот любопытному.

За ужином Коулсон немного расслабился, но не полностью; Стив для себя решил, что обманчиво безобидный вид был просто основным методом существования для Коулсона.

Ужин прошел хорошо, был, наверное, лучшим с тех пор, как… да за все время. Все были довольны, все вписались в отведенные им роли внутри группы, и отдельный зал, который забронировал для них Тони тоже был довольно милым. И стейки оказались отличными.

— Я ничего не помню, — в конце концов признался Коулсон, когда Тони все же удалось задать вопрос — они все уже наелись и кое-кто даже слегка захмелел. В зале было полутемно, свечи мерцали на столе, и Стиву казалось, будто они делятся чем-то вроде тайны — как бывало во время войны, вокруг костра или съежившись в окопе. — Ничего после того, как умер.

— Ты помнишь, как умирал? — спросила Пеппер, ее голос звучал обеспокоенно.

— О да. Холод, потом стало трудно дышать. Я помню, как почувствовал, что сердце остановилось, и подумал, что это плохо, — сказал Коулсон сдержанно. — А потом ничего, до вчерашнего дня. Чувствую себя отдохнувшим, — добавил он. На лице мелькнуло задумчивое выражение. — И нужно догнать целый сезон «Барахольщиков».

По одну сторону от Коулсона сидел Клинт, а Пеппер — по другую. Стив задался вопросом, отходил ли от него Клинт дольше, чем на пять минут, с того момента, как Коулсон вернулся. Стив сидел напротив, между Тони и Брюсом (опасное место), и хоть он и понимал, что слишком напряжен и чувствует себя неловко рядом с Тони, пусть у него нет для того причин, но перестать не мог. Наташа казалась то веселой, то раздраженной.

Стиву очень хотелось, чтобы алкоголь до сих пор действовал на него.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Брюс, наклоняясь поближе. Стив взглянул на него, пытаясь понять, не обращается ли он к Тони. — Вилка, Стив.

Стив посмотрел вниз. Он так сильно сжал вилку в кулаке, что она согнулась.

— Все еще переживаю вчерашнее, — соврал Стив — к счастью, тусклый свет скрывал румянец на щеках — и отложил вилку.

— Да, я радуюсь, что обычно ничего не помню, — согласился Брюс. — Тони прислал видео, но я пока еще не смотрел, а репортеры, похоже, не успели ничего заснять.

— Если хочешь мой совет — не смотри, — отозвался Стив.

— Тебя и правда так зацепило, да? Пеппер сказала, ты расстроился.

— Ну, это было заметно, наверное, — быстро сказал Стив.

— Эй, у нас всех есть свои больные места. Я вот не любитель взрывов, тебе не нравятся солдаты-зомби, Тора, наверное, тоже что-то раздражает…

— Ему очень нравится его молот, — сказал Стив. Брюс рассмеялся. Тони под столом погладил его по колену и несильно сжал. Стив постарался это проигнорировать.

— Я желаю произнести тост, — провозгласил Тор и встал. Стив торопливо поднялся на ноги, благодарный за это вмешательство. Тор поднял вверх свою ендову — правда, другим словом это назвать было трудно.

— За сына Коула, — провозгласил Тор, — которого не забрать у нас даже армии мертвецов.

— Слушайте, слушайте, — поддержала его Пеппер.

— И за Мстителей, которые храбро сражались, чтобы вернуть его, — продолжил Тор, кивнув ей. — Да не расстанемся мы до самой встречи в Валгалле, и да случится она нескоро.

Они подняли бокалы и выпили. По крайней мере, подумал Стив, если им и пришлось через это пройти, они прошли вместе.

На пути из ресторана они учинили такой же переполох, как и на входе, потому что Мстителей можно приодеть, но тяжело спрятать Тора и Стива, двоих светловолосых великанов, или Наташу с Пеппер, которые производили впечатление в любом окружении, или Тони Старка, который был, ну, Тони Старком. В основном они приехали в одном из лимузинов Тони, с Хэппи за рулем, но Тони с Пеппер взяли родстер, который, как они оба знал, очень нравился Стиву, и у края тротуара Тони протянул ему ключи.

— Очень удачно, что у нас есть бессменный шофер, — Тони забрался на пассажирское сиденье и подвинулся, чтобы Пеппер могла сесть у окна. Стив перепрыгнул через дверцу и завел мотор — ему нравилось, как послушно двигатель оживает и мурлычет для него. Пеппер вытянула руку вдоль спинки сиденья, кончиками пальцев коснулась его плеча.

— Езжай длинной дорогой, Дживс, — легким тоном велел Тони, опустив ладонь Пеппер на бедро. Ну, Стив не собирался отказываться от того, что мог получить; еще полчаса чувствовать, как пальцы Пеппер чертят теплые линии на его плече, никому не повредит, не больше чем бедро Тони, прижатое к его бедру. Тони включил радио, и из динамиков зазвучали «Stones»; Стив уменьшил громкость, ради всех, кто очутился в радиусе пяти метров от машины, но не выключил совсем. Ему нравились «Stones», и особенно «Start Me Up», подлинная ода мощным машинам.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, перекрывая музыку, когда они остановились на красный, — кажется, я наконец-то разобрался в этом столетии.

— Только теперь? — спросил Тони, немного уязвленно.

— Попробуй прижиться в сороковых, и я посмотрю, как у тебя получится, — парировал Стив с улыбкой.

— Кажется, это такое реалити-шоу, — сказала Пеппер, снова касаясь его. — Я бы посмотрела.

Стив уже открывал рот, чтобы ответить, но отвлекся на людей в соседней машине, они снимали их на телефоны. Тони поглядывал на них поверх темных очков и ухмылялся.

— Эй, Капитан Америка! — окликнула молодая девушка, отбрасывая с лица пряди темных волос. — Улыбнись, красавчик!

— Манеры, мисс, — укорил ее Стив, но все равно улыбнулся. Она захихикала и наклонилась к подруге, чтобы что-то сказать. Водитель, парень приблизительно того же возраста, подался вперед и выкрикнул:

— Мы вас любим, мисс Поттс!

— Покупайте «Старк»! — крикнула та в ответ. Парень помахал Старкфоном. — Молодец!

Сигнал светофора переключился, и Стив поддался импульсу — он вдавил педаль газа в пол, и родстер рванул вперед, обогнал большой внедорожник и оставил его далеко позади. Тони заулюлюкал.

— Эй, Капитан Америка, красавчик, улыбнись нам, — сказала Пеппер. Стив краем глаза видел, что она подняла телефон. Он не повернулся, но улыбнулся, Тони прижался к нему и засиял улыбкой, Пеппер рассмеялась и сделала снимок. — Если бы мой фейсбук не вел отдел связи с общественностью, я бы обязательно запостила.

— Я бы лайкнул, — отозвался Стив и Тони — тот все еще опирался на его плечо — откинул голову назад и уставился на него.

— Если ты и понял наше время, то какими-то мелкими и странными кусками, — сказал он.

Они вернулись в башню гораздо позже остальных, и Стив осторожно поставил родстер на отведенное место и ласково потрепал его по рулю прежде, чем выбраться наружу. Тони напевал последнюю песенку, которую услышал по радио: «Wasn't me she was foolin' cause she knew what she was doin', and I knowed love was here to stay...»1

— Вот, — Пеппер догнала Стива и сунула ему в руки свой телефон. Он взглянул на фото, которое она сняла — Тони развалился на сиденье, опираясь на него, у уголков глаз за очками залегли смешливые морщинки, волосы дыбом, хуже, чем бывало у Говарда. Стив на фото не сводил глаз с дороги, но он чуть откинулся на спинку, а на лице…

Господи, эта глупая улыбка, неудивительно, что Наташа обратила внимание. Нежная и грустная, теплая и самую чуточку смиренная. Странно, что все остальные не заметили.

Стив остановился, глядя на фото, лицо вспыхнуло, и от близости Пеппер он слишком остро это ощущал. Он слышал, как Тони все еще напевает во внешнем вестибюле гаража: «Then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor, so I gave her just a little kiss — like this!»1

Стив практически услышал в голове гитарный риф. Он все еще смотрел на телефон, пытался не сжимать его слишком сильно, чтобы не сломать. Пеппер опустила руку ему на плечо, остановилась перед ним, и у Стива никогда не получалось держать лицо, не тогда, когда речь шла о том, что было в самом деле важно. Он виновато посмотрел на Пеппер.

Она скользнула ладонью вверх по его плечу, к щеке, приподняла лицо. Он хотел было отстраниться, правда, хотел, но прежде чем заставил себя пошевелиться, она поцеловала его. Не просто ласково коснулась губами виска или лба, как уже делала раньше, но нежно и тепло поцеловала в губы, словно искушая быть смелее.

Господи, Наташа оказалась права…

Он отшатнулся, телефон выпал из рук и упал на пол.

— Я… это не… нет, — сбивчиво произнес он и присел, чтобы подобрать телефон. Потом протянул его Пеппер и отступил на расстояние вытянутой руки, не глядя на нее.

— Стив, зайка…

— Тони, — выпалил он. — Как же Тони…

— Да, — послышался голос Тони, и Стив вскинул голову. Тони стоял в дверях, прислонясь к наличнику и скрестив руки на груди. Очки он где-то оставил. — Вот он я.

— Тони, прости, я не… — в ужасе сказал Стив. Он снова попытался сунуть телефон в руки Пеппер. — Это не то, что ты думаешь.

— Совершенно уверен, что именно то, — отозвался Тони, подходя ближе. Стив решил — если Тони ударит его, он не станет уклоняться. Это было меньшее, чего он заслуживал.

Но Тони и пальцем его не тронул, просто обнял Пеппер за талию, прижал к себе.

— Я же говорил — дай мне с этим разобраться, — сказал он ей на ухо и ткнулся носом в висок.

— Он показался мне грустным, — сказала она, не сводя глаз со Стива.

— Я не… — Стив сделал шаг назад и чуть было не запнулся о бампер родстера. — Вам нужно поговорить. А я пока…

— Кэп, погоди, — позвал Тони, но Стив уже поспешно бросился к лестнице, а там — он знал — его уже никто не догонит. Он перепрыгивал через две ступеньки, десять пролетов вверх, а потом внимательно понаблюдал за лифтами, убедился, что Тони ни в одном из них нет, прежде чем проехать остаток пути.

Телефон так и оставался у него в руке.

Стив сел на диван, осторожно отложил телефон на кофейный столик и опустил голову на руки. Наташа был права — он только все испортит. Может, Пеппер и считает его привлекательным, или даже милым, но у них с Тони было что-то настоящее. У него нет права становиться между ними.

Он взял телефон, провел по нему пальцем так, чтобы подсветился экран. Блокировка была включена, но прежде чем Стив успел выключить подсветку, телефон сам разблокировался. Стив снова уставился на фото. Ему казалось, что он ведет себя скрытно, что так хорошо все держит при себе. Неужели он каждый раз выглядел так?..

На экране появилось текстовое сообщение:

«Не хочешь вернуть моей девушке телефон?»

Стив сглотнул и нажал «Ответить».

«Мне очень, очень жаль, Тони».

Следующее сообщение пришло так быстро, что, наверное, еще не было ответом.

«Дверь открой, тупица».

Стив встал, по-прежнему сжимая в руке телефон, и открыл дверь. За ней обнаружился Тони, со своим телефоном наперевес.

— Велел Джарвису разблокировать его, — сказал он, указывая на телефон Пеппер. Стив отдал его Тони. — Можно войти?

Стив сделал шаг в сторону. Когда Тони зашел, Стиву подумалось, что другие не так уж часто бывали у него. Тони взглянул на флаг, который висел на стене — потрепанный кусок серо-зеленой ткани с надписью «Кэмп Лежен».

— Сувенир на память? — спросил он, обернувшись к Стиву.

— Трофей, — отозвался тот. — Тони…

— Нет, помолчи минутку, сядь, — сказала Тони, и Стив подчинился, почти не раздумывая. Тони сел на против, взглянул в глаза.

— Ты знаешь, что Пеппер значит для меня, — медленно сказал он. Стив кивнул, склонил голову. — То, что у нас есть сейчас, сложилось очень не сразу, на это ушло гораздо больше времени, чем могло бы. Я был ей дерьмовым боссом лет, что ли, десять или двенадцать, прежде чем взялся за ум. Теперь пытаюсь компенсировать ей все это. Она никогда не просила, но я вроде как сам должен.

Стив сплел пальцы.

— Она сказала, что ты изменился после того, как вернулся.

— Ага. Лишился многих иллюзий в Афганистане. Такое случается после трех месяцев плена у террористов, — голос Тони звучал почти весело. — Ну, в конце концов вышло так, что это все оказалось к лучшему. Но к чему я веду — у нас ушло много времени, чтобы создать то, что есть сейчас, и это означает, что вряд ли что-то вскоре изменится.

— Тони, мне очень жа…

— Нет. Хоть раз в жизни не извиняйся, — сказал Тони. — Это не то, что ты думаешь. Я не злюсь на тебя.

— Единственный раз, когда ты не… — Стив покачал головой. — Клянусь, Тони, я никогда не стал бы между вами.

— Ну, к этому разговору мы перейдем минут через пять, — загадочно заявил Тони. — Но в сухом остатке — нет, ты не стал между нами. И тебе придется подняться наверх, потому что нам нужно кое-что обсудить всем вместе, а не только тебе и мне.

— Я не хочу…

— Ты не вмешиваешься. Мы все втроем, ладно? — Тони поднялся на ноги и замер, когда Стив не шелохнулся. — Слушай, или ты пойдешь сам, или я возьму тебя за шкирку и поволоку. Не хочу мять твою рубашку, это хороший лен, относись к нему уважительно, да и все равно, я буду выглядеть дурак дураком, потому что без брони у меня не хватит силы таскать тебя туда-сюда.

Стив встал. Тони одобрительно хмыкнул, и это, несмотря на стыд и чувство вины, опечалило его еще сильнее.

Они ехали в лифте молча, что для Тони было, считай, неслыханно. Когда двери открылись в пентхаусе, там обнаружилась Пеппер, выглядела она почти так же виновато, как Стив.

— Смотри, — Тони жестом указал на него, — кого я тебе привел.

На этот раз у Стива не нашлось даже секунды на размышление: Пеппер схватила его за волосы и притянула к себе, целуя, а Тони не двинулся с места, и что-то внутри Стива надломилось.

«Только пальцем меня тронь», — подумал он и потянулся за поцелуем, отвечая на него, пока Пеппер не ахнула удивленно. Он почувствовал ладонь на плече — наконец-то, по крайней мере, все разъяснится…

Тони потянул его к себе, отрывая от Пеппер, и тоже поцеловал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Aerosmith - «Walk This Way»


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Тони поцеловал его, Стив замер — не от удивления, как от первого поцелуя Пеппер, но застыл сторожко от чувства близкой опасности, как бывало в бою, выжидая верного момента для нападения. Пеппер положила ладонь ему на грудь, Тони удерживал за плечи, и Стив не знал, что с этим делать, не знал, как реагировать. Бородка Тони скребла по его нижней губе, и Стив понял, что не осознавая того приоткрыл рот, и Тони воодушевленно старался воспользоваться возможностью по полной.

Стив попытался вывернуться, и Тони отпустил его, уронил руки и открыл глаза.

— Теперь ты помолчишь и дашь нам сказать? — спросил Тони. Стив переводил взгляд с него на Пеппер, растерянно и почти зло, потому что это было нечестно.

— Я не понимаю, что только что произошло, — сказал он в отчаянии.

— Это называется «французский поцелуй», — сказал Тони, и Пеппер шлепнула его по боку.

— Мы о тебе беспокоимся, — сказала она и шагнула вперед. Стив отступил. Пеппер остановилась и вздохнула. — И я не должна была поступать так, как поступила. Я не хотела тебя расстроить.

— Я не расстроен, — категорично отрезал Стив. — Я просто… Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил он у Тони. Тот опустил голову, уперся лбом в плечо Пеппер.

— Говори, трус, — она взглянула на него.

— Потому что ты нам небезразличен, — повторил Тони. — А намеков ты не понимаешь.

— Каких… каких еще намеков? — сказал Стив.

— Зайка, мы уложили тебя в свою постель, — сказала Пеппер. — Мы сняли с тебя штаны, уложили в нашу постель, а когда проснулись, ты сбежал.

— Мы это обсуждали, — Тони поднял голову. — Раньше. Друг с другом, то есть. Мы строили планы.

— Ну, мы поговорили, — вмешалась Пеппер. — Тони размазня, так что мне пришлось заговорить об этом первой.

— Я пытался быть хорошим бойфрендом, — настойчиво заметил Тони.

— Я просто… — Стив двинулся к двери, но Пеппер подняла руку, не касаясь его, в нескольких дюймах от груди.

— Подожди, — сказала она. — Выслушай нас. Потому что ты же хочешь этого, да? Я же знаю, что мне не кажется, и Тони тоже неплохо разбирается в людях. Нам обоим кажется, что ты этого хочешь, и мы оба хотим предложить тебе это.

— Нет, — упрямо сказал Стив. — Я просто… хочу то, что есть у вас. У вас двоих. Я хочу этого. Не вас. Только это.

— А мне казалось, что Капитан Америка не должен врать, — сказал Тони.

— Не лезь, — велела Пеппер. — Стив. Все здесь хотят того же. Это не интрижка, не розыгрыш и не какой-то заговор, который мы устроили, потому что ты симпатичный. Ты очень симпатичный. Но мы хотим тебя, а не Капитана Потрясающая Задница.

— А сейчас точно удачный момент, чтобы рассказывать об этом прозвище? Правда? — спросил Тони.

— Ты его выдумал, — отозвалась Пеппер.

— Но так ведь не может быть, — несчастным голосом сказал Стив. — Люди любят друг друга, их двое, так это работает.

— Любовь бывает очень разной, — сказала Пеппер.

— Наташа тоже так сказала, — отозвался Стив, прежде чем успел подумать, о чем он говорит.

— Наташа? — переспросил Тони, взгляд стал цепким.

— Она сказала… она видела, как я смотрю на тебя, — сказал Стив Пеппер. Та нахмурилась. — Она решила, что мы уже… или можем… и она сказала, что если так случится, из-за меня, а не из-за кого-то еще, если это буду я, то Тони…

Тони протянул руки и обнял Стива. У того уже не осталось сил сопротивляться, тем более, что он и не хотел. Он чувствовал, как Пеппер уткнулась лицом ему в шею, как Тони положил ему ладонь на затылок, удерживая и успокаивая. Стив резко выдохнул и сдался. Это было неправильно, неправильно хотеть и неправильно принимать, но лучше так, чем мучительная болезненная пустота. И Стив не был таким хорошим человеком, чтобы отказаться.

Тони склонил голову и снова поцеловал его; Стив наощупь отыскал ладонь Пеппер, она ободряюще стиснула его пальцы.

Тони целовал его на удивление нежно, хотя, наверное, удивляться не стоило. Тони весь состоял из огня, скорости и напора, всегда таким был, сколько Стив знал его. Но он мог быть тихим и сосредоточенным, осторожным, когда требовалось — с Брюсом, со своими машинами или даже со Стивом, смывал ли он грязь с его шеи или похабно шутил.

— Во-первых, — сказал Тони; он прервал поцелуй, но не отстранился, прижался свои лбом к его, — Наташа очень умна и прекрасный разведчик, но она не специалист в отношениях.

Стив негромко рассмеялся. Не смог удержаться. Ему было так тепло, на него не злились и чуть кружилась голова, словно не хватало кислорода.

— Во-вторых, да, если вы с Пеппер сбежите вдвоем, это разобьет то, что осталось от моего чертова нежного сердца, — сказал Тони. — Но то, что происходит сейчас, меня устраивает, и Пеппер тоже, и я уверен, что — если временно забыть о кризисах сексуальности родом из сороковых — тебя тоже устраивает. Я прав?

Стив не открывал глаза.

— Нет у меня никакого кризиса. Раньше… ну, ты не первый, — тихо сказал он.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что мой папуля…

— Нет, что ты несешь, — отозвался Стив. Он медленно выдохнул. — Баки.

— Ох, — тихо сказала Пеппер.

— Но потом была Пегги, и все равно, у нас с Баки ничего не могло быть, он не… а она, с ней могло, мы собирались на свидание…

Пеппер нежно прижала палец к его губам.

— С нами может быть, — сказала она, и Стив почувствовал, как странный звук родился и умер в горле, сожаление, тоска и страх смешались воедино. — Два простых вопроса, ладно?

— Ладно, — сказал он. Тони ткнулся носом ему в шею, прикусил краешек уха.

— Ты нам доверяешь? — спросила Пеппер.

— Да, конечно.

— И ты хочешь этого?

— Не ври, — сказал Тони, касаясь губами его кожи. — Тебя никто не станет осуждать, не будет никаких последствий, не ври.

— Да, — Стив застонал, крепко прижав его к себе. — Да, хочу…

— Эй, полегче с супер-силой, — пробормотал Тони; Стив тут же отпустил его, внезапно взволнованный. Тони поймал его за руки и вернул их на место, легко прижал к своим бедрам. — Все хорошо, просто полегче.

Стив почувствовал, как он отступает, ведет их обоих за собой — Стив удерживал Тони за бедра, Пеппер обнимала его за плечи. Тони боком опустился на диван, потянул за собой Стива, и тот почувствовал, как Пеппер вытянулась вдоль его спины, прижимаясь грудями к лопаткам.

Тони раздвинул ноги, непристойно и небрежно, он всем телом терся о Стива, и тот краснел за них обоих, целовал Тони, чтобы скрыть это. И все же, ему было хорошо — он чувствовал себя хмельным, беззаботным и расслабленным так, как не чувствовал с тех пор, как принял сыворотку, с тех пор, как Баки завербовался в армию, а Стив вышел из призывного пункта один, потратил недельный заработок на бутылку дорогого виски и ввязался в три драки подряд. В последний раз, когда он чувствовал себя, как сейчас, то получил в челюсть.

Он прикусил губу Тони, просто чтобы узнать, что будет, и Тони выгнулся дугой, сказал:

— Наглый ублю… — и умолк, когда Стив зализал укус. Пеппер рассмеялась, целуя его шею и коротко остриженный затылок. Стив извернулся, чтобы поцеловать ее, осторожно, чтобы не слишком навалиться на Тони и не сбросить ее на пол.

Тони вскидывал бедра, медленно и ритмично, и Стива накрывало ощущениями от прикосновений, от запаха духов Пеппер, от тонкого металлического привкуса, который везде сопровождал Тони; вкус вина, которое Пеппер пила за обедом, смешивался у него во рту со вкусом скотча Тони. Стив чувствовал, что у него встает, и когда Тони просунул руку между ними и принялся гладить через ткань брюк, он отвернулся от Пеппер и зарылся лицом между плечом Тони и диванной подушкой, попытался заглушить тихие, прерывистые стоны, которых не мог сдержать. Пеппер потянулась через его плечо, и Стив услышал, что они с Тони целуются. Не в силах удержаться, он чуть повернул голову.

Ему и раньше случалось видеть, как они целуются — быстрые и легкие поцелуи при встрече и на прощание, нежные поцелуи просто так и то, что ему всегда казалось поцелуями немного напоказ, по крайней мере, что касалось Тони. Тот не скрывал своей любви к Пеппер и ему нравилось выбивать людей из равновесия. Сейчас это была смесь всех трех, поцелуй одновременно интимный и показной, сдержанный и сексуальный, то, что они делали для него в той же мере, как и для себя.

У Стива был момент сомнений: что он здесь делает, как он может принимать на себя такой риск, как он может столько отдать им, но тут Пеппер повернулась к нему и потянула за полу рубашки, вытаскивая ее из-под ремня, скользнула ладонями под ткань, нажала большими пальцами на мышцы по обе стороны позвоночника, которые, несмотря на ускоренное исцеление, всегда болели после боя из-за усилия, с которым он метал щит. Стив обмяк, дуговой реактор прижался к груди сквозь одежду, Тони по-прежнему обхватывал его ногами.

— Кажется, мы нашли его уязвимое место, — услышал Стив голос Тони. Пеппер хмыкнула ему в плечо — она что, кусала его рубашку?

— Эй, Капитан, послушай меня, — сказал Тони, и то, как он произнес «Капитан», тихо и уверенно, у Стива по спине прокатилась волна дрожи, которую, он был уверен, Пеппер ощутила. — Мы будем действовать так медленно, как ты захочешь. Если тебе что-то не нравится, просто скажи. Я оставлю свою настырную наглость для боя.

— Не всю, — сказала Пеппер, приглушенно из-за рубашки Стива. Тот просто дышал, пытаясь контролировать реакции, которые у него вызывало все происходящее, противоречивые порывы командовать и подчиняться.

— Как скажешь, всезнайка, — сказал Тони Пеппер. — Серьезно, я чего только ни делал, а Пеппер ловила меня где-то на половине этого всего. Мы можем подождать, пока ты наверстаешь упущенное. Как ты захочешь, Кэп.

Стив лежал молча и пытался думать. Он хотел бы погрузиться с головой в них обоих сразу, не отрываться от них, пока мир вокруг не исчезнет. Он хотел знать, что они делают вдвоем, и что они — почему они хотят его, как так может быть. Он хотел задать вопросы, на которые у него не было прав, забраться к ним в постель и узнать, какие они, когда остаются наедине, узнать, как он совпадает с ними.

— А можно мы просто… полежим вот так минутку? — с трудом выговорил Стив, понемногу привыкая к ощущению тела Тони рядом с собой. — Одну минутку?

— Конечно, — сказала Пеппер и добавила, осуждающе. — Тони.

— Что? Я ничего не делал, — голос Тони звучал уязвленно.

— Держи руки так, чтобы я видела, — приказала она, и Тони поднял обе руки над головой, от чего Стив лишь тесней прижался к нему. Тони все еще двигал бедрами, слегка терся об него. Стив вроде как следовал ритму, медленно двигался, повторяя за Тони.

— Хм, — вскоре сказал тот, — хочу внести предложение, даже два. Первое — кровать, второе — давайте снимем штаны. По крайней мере, давайте я сниму штаны. Могу сам, но если хочешь, тоже можешь поучаствовать. Не возражаешь?

— Он всегда такой? — спросил Стив.

— Нет, обычно гораздо хуже, — отозвалась Пеппер и соскользнула с него так, что Стив застонал, опустив голову. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы он взял себя в руки и последовал за ней, Тони поспешил следом. Пеппер подтолкнула Стива в сторону спальни; он оглянулся, увидел, как Тони идет и раздевается одновременно, и внезапно догадался, откуда Тони взял идею своей системы снятия брони на ходу.

Пеппер остановила его у кровати и снова запустила руки ему под рубашку, теперь поглаживая по животу. Она вопросительно взглянула на Стива, и тот кивнул, помог ей стянуть рубашку через голову, а потом неловко шагнул вперед, когда Тони налетел на него сзади.

— Ты должен был упасть на кровать, — грустно сказал Тони ему в плечо.

— Супер-солдат, — отозвался Стив.

— Будет офигительно, — провозгласил Тони. Он рухнул на постель, почти голый, в одних трусах, и раскинул руки, ухмыляясь. Пеппер снова поцеловала Стива и повернулась к нему спиной, убрала волосы с шеи.

— Расстегнешь молнию? — спросила она и Стив потянул язычок вниз, восхищенно глядя, как Пеппер вывернулась из платья. Лифчик у нее оказался черным и почти отсутствующим, и она небрежно сдернула его и села на край кровати, принялась снимать чулки. Стив подумал о войне, о продовольственных карточках и том, как солдаты дарили своим девчонкам нейлоновые чулки, купленные на черном рынке. Он никогда не понимал, зачем, но сейчас, похоже, начал видеть, в чем их привлекательность. Прежде чем Пеппер взялась за второй чулок, Стив опустился рядом с ней на колени и подцепил его край, потянул вниз.

— Половина удовольствия от подарка — когда разворачиваешь его, — сказал Тони, перегнулся через плечо Пеппер. Стив сосредоточился на том, чтобы скатать и снять чулок, а потом рискнул скользнуть ладонями по ее бедрам вверх и стянуть и трусики следом. Когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел, что Пеппер откинула голову на плечо Тони. Ее глаза были закрыты, и Тони обхватил ладонью одну ее грудь, поглаживал пальцем сосок, но смотрел на Стива голодным взглядом. Стив почувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту.

Он не был уж настолько невинным, но его опыт явно не распространялся на секс с двоими сразу, один из которых мужчина. Так что пока он сосредоточился на Пеппер, выпрямился, чтобы поцеловать ее, нерешительно провел кончиками пальцев по голой коже. Он почувствовал, как Тони схватил его за запястье и направил его руку вниз по животу.

— Отлично смотритесь вместе, — прошептал Тони, когда Пеппер шире раздвинула ноги, и Стив не сопротивлялся, когда Тони направил его руку в нее, хоть имел весьма смутное представление о том, что именно он ищет. Хотя решил, что нашел, когда Пеппер резко втянула воздух сквозь зубы. Тони отпустил его запястье и обхватил ладонью щеку.

Стив подался вперед, когда Тони потянул его, прижался лицом к животу Пеппер, целуя нежную кожу. С нерешительным вздохом он оторвался от нее и встал; Пеппер подтолкнула Тони локтем («Эй!»), пока они оба не отодвинулись дальше от края кровати, и Стив последовал за ними, надеясь, что он выглядит уверенней, чем себя чувствует. Две пары рук помогли ему раздеться, пока Стив просто пытался прижаться к живой и теплой плоти так надолго, как только получится.

Он понял, что лежит на спине и держит в объятиях Пеппер, а та целует Тони и смеется. Стив приподнялся на локте, чтобы было лучше видно, но чуть не пожалел, когда это только привлекло к нему внимание — он хотел посмотреть.

— Это твоя вечеринка, — сказал Тони, голосом тихим и более серьезным, чем подразумевали слова. — Чего ты хочешь, Кэп?

Стив перевел взгляд с него на Пеппер и обратно.

— Я мало что знаю, — признался он.

— Я в курсе, — сказал Тони. — Но спрашивал не об этом.

— Что хотите … — Стив взмахнул рукой, но Пеппер поймала ее и поцеловала пальцы.

— Он чего-то хочет, — сказала она, обращаясь к Тони, потом снова повернулась к Стиву. — Давай же, зайка, расскажи нам.

Стив вспыхнул, но он уже оказался голым с ними в одной постели, и откровенней, чем сейчас, уже вряд ли будет.

— Можно, я посмотрю на вас? — сказал он, очень тихо. — Ну, то есть, как вы вместе… можно?

Тони удивленно сморгнул.

— Все вот это, — он жестом указал на тело Стива, — и это… и ты хочешь посмотреть? Ты понимаешь, что мы предлагаем?..

— Да, понимаю, — Стив уставился на покрывало. — Но, может, чуть позже? Я хочу… Вы так счастливы вместе, и я хочу увидеть… почему, — закончил он, хоть это и прозвучало на редкость глупо.

Но Пеппер просто погладила его по волосам, а Тони задумчиво смотрел, пока, наконец, не заявил:

— Погоди, нет, у меня есть отличная идея, просто лучшая в мире.

Он помог Стиву приподняться и подтолкнул так, чтобы тот сидел, опираясь на изголовье и подушки. Тони потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его, скользнул ладонью вниз по его груди, потом склонил голову и ухмыльнулся.

— Оставайся здесь, здоровяк, — сказал он, повернулся и сел между ног Стива с удовлетворенным вздохом.

— Ясно, — Пеппер сидела на краю кровати и шарила в ящике тумбочки, отыскала там презерватив и улыбнулась, — всегда должен быть в центре внимания.

— Эй, он же хотел посмотреть, — отозвался Тони и положил голову на плечо Стива. Тот все еще с любопытством смотрел на презерватив.

— Разве вы не?.. — он взглянул на Пеппер, сдвинув брови. — Вы же не часто это делаете, да?

— Ни с кем другим, — она похлопала Стива по колену.

— Тогда…

— Ну, я не хочу пока заводить мелких детишек-Старков, и…

— Я наделал много глупостей, когда был моложе, — добавил Тони. — Лучше перебдеть, чем потом жалеть, по крайней мере, пока не пройдет год с чистыми анализами.

Стив крепче обнял Тони, от внезапного напоминания о том, что Тони человек, и Тони, и Пеппер, и есть такое, от чего они не могут исцелиться так же быстро и бесследно, как он сам.

— Просто мера предосторожности, — уверила его Пеппер; Тони выгнулся и застонал, когда она надела его.

Пеппер устроилась верхом на коленях Тони, и Стив с трепетом смотрел, как они двигаются вместе, целуются и касаются друг друга. При каждом толчке Тони терся задницей о его член. Должно быть, нарочно, подумал Стив, но мысль оказалась мимолетной, он был слишком занят тем, что запоминал все, что они делали. Они говорили, обменивались обрывками фраз, словами одобрения, Тони бормотал «черт», и «я люблю тебя», и «должен стать лучше», а Пеппер отвечала «ничего», и «все хорошо», и «я тоже тебя люблю».

Тони забросил руку за голову, вплел пальцы в волосы Стива, и Пеппер время от времени тянулась поцеловать его, но Стиву хватало и тепла их тел, и разрешения — права — касаться их: скользкой от пота груди Тони со светящимся технологическим чудом, ровно гудящим под пальцами, плеч, нежных рук и округлых, ловко ложащихся в ладонь грудей Пеппер.

Пеппер со всхлипом замолчала, откинула голову назад и задвигалась быстрее; Стив увидел руку Тони снова у нее между ног, там, где их тела соединялись.

— Давай, — повторил Тони, — давай же, Пеп, детка, кончи для меня…

Стив смотрел, точно в трансе, как Пеппер вздрогнула и замерла, уронила голову, раскрыла рот в долгом стоне, прежде чем рухнула на Тони и обмякла. Тони тихо рассмеялся.

Пеппер опрокинулась на бок, вытянулась на постели с совершенно блаженным выражением лица. Она ласково улыбнулась им, неуклюже взмахнула рукой и велела:

— Развлекайтесь.

Стив понял, почти с удивлением, что у него отчаянно стоит, и что Тони не кончил.

Он нерешительно потянулся к Тони — не то чтобы он не знал, как это делается — но Тони вывернулся из его рук и повернулся лицом, оседлал его бедра, потерся членом о член Стива, и тот задохнулся, подался бедрами вперед.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Тони, наклонился к нему, поцеловал откровенно, влажно и увлеченно.

— Да, — сдавленно сказал Стив. — Да, очень.

Так оно и было — то есть, да, разумеется, ощущения ему очень нравились, но казалось, что они с Тони совпадают, подходят один другому, так же, как щит подходил к его руке, ощущение было таким же правильным, как от сильного удара по противнику. Неопровержимо верным, естественным и простым. Стив слегка потерялся в ощущениях, ладонь Тони вокруг их обоих, рот Тони у его рта, лица, шеи. Он повернул голову, чтобы Тони лизнул его ухо, задел зубами край, и увидел, что Пеппер лениво наблюдает за ними, с медленно разгорающимся желанием во взгляде.

— Вот так, — сказала она, Стив кончил, неожиданно для самого себя, и вцепился в плечо Тони, чуть было не оставляя синяки, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая. Тони выругался, впился ногтями в шею Стива и кончил, Стив почувствовал это, услышал в его голосе, но слишком глубоко был погружен в горячий водоворот собственного оргазма.

Когда он чуть отошел от благословенной тишины и покоя, которые накрыли его, то понял, что Пеппер склонилась над ним с влажным полотенцем в руках и осторожно вытирает его. Тони облокотился на его плечо и ворчал самодовольно и удовлетворенно.

— Эй, смотри, — сказал он и лизнул влажную от пота шею Стива. — Мы утомили Капитана Америка.

— Вот и хорошо, — пробормотал Стив, хоть и понимал, что несет чушь. — Это было…

— Удивительно? Прекрасно? Лучший секс в твоей жизни? — предположил Тони. Стив повернул голову и ткнулся носом в его макушку.

— Ну, единственный, но да, лучший, — отозвался он. Тони и Пеппер замерли.

— Это был твой первый раз? — спросила Пеппер, повысив голос.

— Черт, да, — Тони рассмеялся и притянул Стива к себе, вниз, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу; Пеппер стояла на коленях за спиной у Тони.

— Ты в порядке, солнышко? — спросила Пеппер.

— Ага, — ответил Стив. — А не должен?

— Должен, должен, — успокоил его Тони. — Пеппер, давай, ложись, пропускаешь все послевкусие.

Она закатила глаза, но все же перебралась через них обоих и устроилась у Стива за спиной, обхватила сзади. Тони подвинулся поближе и довольно вздохнул.

— А теперь спать, — неразборчиво произнес он, похоже, уже в полудреме. Стив собирался было повернуться к Пеппер и спросить, устала ли та, но она снова принялась массировать его поясницу у позвоночника, и Стив обмяк, распластался подле Тони.

— Я знаю, как тебя обезвредить, — сказала она ему на ухо, голос звучал шутливо. Стив что-то согласно проворчал, ему было тепло между ними, он чувствовал себя в безопасности и уснул.


	9. Chapter 9

Стив проснулся на следующее утро и понял, что Тони с Пеппер уже не спят; с кровати он видел, что Тони, голый до пояса, стоит у окна и работает над уравнениями, спроецированными на оконное стекло, Манхэттен раскинулся внизу и перед ним, словно чертова фоновая картинка, лучше которой и пожелать нельзя. Пеппер сидела рядом в кресле, на ней было лишь большое полотенце и улыбка, и она втирала в ноги какой-то лосьон. Стив лежал неподвижно и наслаждался тем, что он голый в их постели, а они занимаются самыми что ни на есть обычными домашними делами, по крайней мере, обычными для них. Ему можно было остаться здесь и восхищаться линиями щиколотки Пеппер под ее пальцами, движением мышц на спине Тони, когда он работал.

Они хотели его. Если он будет хорошо себя вести и если ему повезет, они могут даже оставить его себе.

— Привет, ты проснулся, — сказала Пеппер, когда поймала его взгляд. Стив приподнялся на локтях. — Господи, твоя грудь — просто памятник науке.

— Спасибо? — сказал Стив.

— Поспи еще, если хочешь, — сказал Тони, но обернулся и плотоядно взглянул на него. — Еще очень рано.

— Но вы уже встали, — напомнил Стив.

— Миллиардная компания сама собой управлять не будет, — с улыбкой сказала Пеппер. — Побудь у нас на содержании этим утром, выспись.

— М-м, нет, хочу завтракать, — Стив зевнул. — Вы уже ели?

— Кофе — вот доказательство того, что господь не считал нужным, чтобы мы ели по утрам, — воскликнул Тони.

Стив выбрался из постели, слегка смущаясь того, как Пеппер в открытую разглядывала его, но собрал мужество в кулак и по крайней мере, отыскал свои брюки, раз уж с трусами не получилось. Тони поймал его за руку и поцеловал, когда он проходил мимо. На вкус он был, как кофе.

В кухне Стив нашел фрукты в вазе и кексы в холодильнике; кексы он поставил в духовку разогреваться, потом принялся чистить и резать грейпфрут. Такие свежие, спелые и громадные фрукты до сих пор казались ему роскошью, по сравнению с тем, что было во времена его детства и юности.

— Джарвис, перекличка, — сказал он, пока занимался грейпфрутом.

— Агент Бартон и агент Коулсон завтракают, — начал перечислять Джарвис. — Агент Романофф в спортзале. Тор смотрит утренние новости у себя. Доктор Бэннер спит.

И после почти незаметной паузы:

— Кажется, о местонахождении сэра и мисс Поттс вы осведомлены, капитан.

— Не ехидничай, Джарвис, — сказал Тони, заходя в кухню. Стив перехватил кружку в его руке и долил в нее еще кофе, потом выставил стаканы для сока из холодильника.

— Просто сделал предположение, исходя из наблюдений, сэр, — отозвался Джарвис. Стив вынул кексы из духовки и поставил на стол. Тони налетел на них, точно неделю не видел еды.

— Пеппер! — заорал он.

— Что? — крикнула она в ответ из спальни.

— Стив приготовил завтрак!

— Я просто нарезал фрукты, — весело заметил Стив.

— Как по мне, это тоже готовка, — сказал Тони и сунул в рот полкекса разом и одобрительно закатил глаза. Пеппер показалась в дверях; на ней была футболка Стива и пижамные штаны. Она обняла Стива сзади (он начинал подозревать, что она неравнодушна к его спине) и взяла стакан апельсинового сока, который он ей передал.

Он ушел сразу, как позавтракал; Пеппер ждал целый день встреч и переговоров и, как она напомнила Тони, у него подходили крайние сроки по компонентам проекта для новой разработки «Старк Индастриз». Пеппер торопливо поцеловала Стива, явно мысленно уже занятая делами, а Тони прижал его к кухонной стойке и старательно компенсировал рассеянность Пеппер, пока Стив не покраснел и не запыхался.

— Приходи на ужин сегодня вечером, — сказал Тони, наконец чуть отстраняясь.

— Ага, ужин, — оторопело отозвался Стив. Тони ухмыльнулся и отпустил его. Стив забрал футболку со спинки кресла, где ее оставила Пеппер, нашел ботинки у двери (роботы!) и спустился к себе, чтобы переодеться, прежде чем отправиться искать Наташу в спортзале.

Его раздирало на части; самодовольство требовало немедленно похвалиться Наташе, что проблема с Пеппер официально решена, но внутренний голос Капитана Америка напоминал, что не стоит распространяться о личных делах.

Как бы там ни было, когда он добрался до спортзала, Наташа уже ушла, наверное, играть с Клинтом в догонялки в вентиляции, так что внутренний спор оказался бессмысленным. Стив пробежал десять миль на беговой дорожке, глядя утренние новости и ухмыляясь, когда технический обозреватель принялся строить догадки о новом СтаркФоне, который должен выйти в ближайшие месяцы.

Он как раз повесил грушу — немного бокса, поплавать, и на утро достаточно — когда вошел Коулсон, в футболке и спортивных штанах. Это впервые Стив увидел его не в костюме и, возможно, удивленно вытаращился.

— Я могу зайти позже, — сказал Коулсон, когда заметил его.

— Ничего, места хватает, — с улыбкой отозвался Стив, и жестом обвел огромный спортзал — половина баскетбольной площадки в дальнем конце, полная гимнастическая полоса препятствий, штанги и тренажеры, боксерский ринг и помост для разминки рядом явно предназначались для Стива.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, — неловко добавил он и начал бинтовать ладони.

— Я тоже рад. Хотя и удивлен. — Коулсон сел у одного из силовых тренажеров и устроился на скамье. — Похоже, кое-что изменилось.

— Да, это случается, — заметил Стив. — По крайней мере, тебя не было всего несколько месяцев, да?

— Да, — согласился Коулсон и склонил голову. — Но даже это сбивает с толку. Не могу даже представить, каково это было для тебя.

— Ну, уже не так плохо, — сказал Стив. — Мы приспосабливаемся. Эй, я даже не знал, что ты служил в армии.

— Корпус рейнджеров, — ответил Коулсон.

— Мы были на задании с двадцать девятой бригадой рейнджеров во время войны, — сказал Стив. — Хорошие парни.

— Стараемся, — согласился Коулсон. Он помолчал с минуту, пока Стив разогревался у груши. — Мне жаль, что я так к тебе относился.

Стив остановил качающуюся грушу, повернулся и уставился на Коулсона.

— Что?

— Скорее, как к идеалу, а не как к живому человеку. Мне жаль, — Коулсон откорректировал вес, не глядя на него.

— Для меня это неважно. Кроме того, ты был не единственным.

— И все же. Я видел, как люди глядели на меня, когда везли в госпиталь — словно я ненастоящий. — Коулсон снова выпрямился. — После смерти на некоторые вещи смотришь иначе.

— И то верно, — сказал Стив. — Но, если хочешь, я все-таки подпишу те карточки.

— Нет. Думаю, я подыщу менее рискованное хобби.

— Мне кажется, тетрис очень успокаивает, — сказал Стив и ухмыльнулся груше, когда Коулсон хмыкнул. Они погрузились в уютное молчание, слышались только глухие удары кулаков и громыхание утяжелителей.

Когда-то, особенно в первое время, бой с тенью был способом вымотаться, попытаться изгнать кричащих демонов из головы. Теперь же, все чаще и чаще, он уже не вызывал былых воспоминаний. Хаос войны, смерть Баки, пробуждение в этом громком, сбивающем с толку столетии — они уже осели, вплавились глубоко в его кости, и не приносили столько боли, не возвращались по первому зову.

Когда Стив закончил, Коулсона уже не было. Стив снял бинты с рук, отправился в душ и понял, что рад. Значит, вот как оно теперь будет — их куратор незримо присутствует в их жизни, молчаливый, ненавязчивый и смертоносный. Он подозревал, что больше они не допустят этой ошибки — не замечать, пока его не станет.

Кроме того, теперь у них было кое-что общее.

Из раздевалки Стив отправился в лабораторию Брюса, в надежде отыскать там что-то съедобное; Брюс, в отличие от Тони, считал еду важной частью жизни, а не просто топливом или элементом прелюдии, и часто готовил прямо в лаборатории, если работал над чем-то важным. И получалось у него очень вкусно.

Стиву повезло. Жареный цыпленок.

— Привет, — окликнул его Брюс, отвлекаясь от колбы с широким горлом, установленной над горелкой. Внутри радостно бурлило масло с кусками цыпленка. — Ты как раз к обеду. Крылышко, ножку или грудку?

— Да, пожалуйста, — сказал Стив, и Брюс ухмыльнулся.

— Один Особый Я-Ненавижу-и-Завидую-Твоему-Метаболизму, прошу, — он щипцами выловил несколько кусков, выложил на тарелку, застеленную как-то бумагой, и передал ее Стиву. Тот сел и подождал пока еда остынет (ровно одну минуту и десять секунд, Брюс выяснил это экспериментально). Тем временем Брюс положил в колбу несколько свежих кусков.

— Так что, — Брюс внимательно наблюдал за готовкой, — выглядишь довольным.

— День хороший, — отозвался Стив, оторвал маленький кусочек кляра с крылышка, сунул его в рот и обжег язык.

— Хм, — Брюс взглянул на него. — Тони или Пеппер?

Стив подавился и закашлялся, отставил тарелку, чтобы не уронить.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Я знаю, как выглядят люди, которым вот только что обломилось, — сказал Брюс. — Даже Капитан Америка сияет чуть больше обычного.

— Почему ты думаешь, что это кто-то из них? — смог выговорить Стив.

— Да ладно, ты же не думаешь, что только у Наташи есть глаза? Ходят слухи.

— Слухи? — встревоженно спросил Стив.

— Конечно. Наташа думает, что ты бегаешь за Пеппер, но я же вижу, как Тони смотрит на тебя, когда думает, что ты не обращаешь внимания. Посмотри как-нибудь записи с внешних камер брони во время боя; можно подумать, будто у них автоматическая фокусировка на Стиве Роджерсе. Клинт пока не определился, что думать, но уверен, что все закончится кровопролитием. Так как? — Брюс приподнял брови. — Тони или Пеппер?

Стив уставился в тарелку.

— Э-э, да?

Брюс рассмеялся, вначале тихо, а потом громче и громче. Стив с облегчением ухмыльнулся, и откусил от крылышка.

— Ну ты даешь, — Брюс покачал головой. — Вы все втроем. Хотя так, думаю, для всех будет лучше. При любом другом исходе мне рано или поздно пришлось выступать свидетелем на суде по обвинению одного из вас в убийстве двоих других.

— Я очень постараюсь, чтобы до этого не дошло, — хмуро сообщил ему Стив.

— Уж постарайся. А я тем временем буду упрекать вселенную за то, что тебе обломилось сразу двое, а мне — вообще никого. Эй, Джарвис, поставь Роберта Палмера, — велел Брюс. — Уверен, ты знаешь, какую песню я имею в виду.

— Да, доктор Бэннер, — послушно сказал Джарвис; из динамиков зазвучала музыка, легкая и совсем не похожая на то, что обычно слушал Тони. Брюс подпевал, и Стив вначале был слишком занят тем, что наблюдал за ним, довольный тем, как он отличается от того настороженного и резкого человека, каким он был во время первого знакомства, прежде чем прислушался к словам.

_(Кому-то достается все везенье, кому-то достается все веселье…)_ 1

В юности Стив Роджерс хотел стать солдатом, хотел сражаться за свою страну и защищать тех, кто не в силах сам за себя постоять. Его желание исполнилось. Свое тайное желание, стать художником или архитектором, он удовлетворял тихими воскресными утрами, когда лежал в постели с Тони и помогал проектировать следующую башню Старка — ну, то есть башню Поттс, если послушать Тони. Тони добавлял множество хромированных элементов, стекла и зубчатых парапетов с бойницами, а Стив стирал это все, отказываясь от ультрамодных дизайнов, и стремился к чистым линиям и плавным изгибам, к шедевру стиля ар-деко.

В детстве и юности Тони Старк просто хотел быть похожим на своего отца, но перерос это. День за днем броня Железного Человека оставалась свидетельством гениальности Старка и символом отрицания наследия, которое досталось ему по праву крови. Оно могло уничтожить его, заставить превратиться лишь в пилота великолепной машины, и окончательно подавить его человечность, потому что от человечности исходит только боль и грязь. Но Пеппер остановила это, а потом Стив взял Железного Человека и сделал его чем-то большим, частью живой, настоящей команды.

В детстве и юности Пеппер Поттс хотела стать рок-звездой. С этим вроде как не сложилось, но вышло не так уж и плохо. Довольно долго она пробыла личным помощником и референтом Тони Старка — это словно быть помощником у рок-звезды, а потом она внезапно стала исполнительным директором «Старк Индастриз», и это оказалось очень похоже на то, чтобы быть рок-звездой, и конечно же, стало огромным прорывом после должности личного помощника. Кроме того, ее обожали двое самых известных и самых желанных мужчин западного полушария. Поэтому она не нуждалась в фан-клубе.

И если она время от времени пела в душе, отрывалась под музыку, которую Тони и Стив включали в соседней комнате…

_(Из грязи в князи, ведь так говорят?_

_Нужно потрудиться ради денег и славы…)_ 2

…никому, кроме ее мальчиков, не обязательно об этом знать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Robert Palmer - «Some Guys Have All The Luck»  
> 2- Guns'n'Roses - «Paradise City»


End file.
